<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potions and Blood by saddestwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153427">Potions and Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestwriter/pseuds/saddestwriter'>saddestwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestwriter/pseuds/saddestwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade, the Blood God of Durmstrang, spends a year at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing a fanfiction so i hope people find this okay.</p><p>This is a harry potter alternate universe but I don't expect this to be completely fucking accurate. I haven't read the books since I was like 10 so I am so sorry in advance about the inaccuracies.</p><p>Update (03/2021): I am politely asking everyone to please not repost this anywhere else. Let's all just keep it here. It's not like it's gonna be suddenly inaccessible from this site. So. Yeah. Please don't repost. </p><p>Inspired by this tweet from @/inozuart, who's a brilliant artist on twitter: https://twitter.com/inozuart/status/1344483028857311232?s=19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rhythmic banging of the students' staffs rattled the walls of the beautifully lit great hall. The heat of the fire from the presenters warmed the room, making one particular pink-haired student sweat under his high collar.</p><p>Technoblade hated this, standing in front of a bunch of strangers and getting paraded around like a trophy. </p><p>To make things worse, he also wore his braid lower since he can't do a high ponytail braid properly on his own. The style was the way he always wore his braid. He'd been trying the past year, but he just never got it right, so he settled for a low ponytail. He could feel his hair stick to the thin strip of exposed skin high on his nape.</p><p>He wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to the safety of his room in the ship and never interact with everyone ever again.</p><p>Well, maybe not everyone. He was looking forward to seeing a couple of people. He tried to subtly move his head while he was at parade rest to look for someone in the sea of students when he noticed movement in front of him. He immediately straightened up and moved his eyes to the the front of the room. </p><p>He could see Phil sitting on the long table in the front of the room. His father was already looking back at him with a calming smile on his face, probably noticing how uncomfortable Techno was.</p><p>As the banging of the staffs stopped, a hush fell over the spacious hall.</p><p>The headmistress of the hosting school was approaching the lectern, which had intricate markings of a cat.</p><p>"Welcome to another school year at Hogwarts, dear students. It's going to be a special year since we are joined by guests the whole year round. Students and members of the faculty, join me in welcoming the wonderful students of the Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute for the Triwizard Tournament." Professor McGonagall said graciously.</p><p>The crowd of students went wild. Some even hollered and banged their fists on the table. </p><p>The students' utter lack of discipline, especially in front of faculty members, took Techno by surprise. He was slightly impressed by the chaos.</p><p>Upon McGonagall's introduction, the row of young women in front of him bowed to the students and teachers. A light melody accompanied the ladies' introduction and the boys, and some girls, in the crowd looked at the beautiful students admiringly.</p><p>As the women scattered to make way for Techno and his schoolmates, the melody died down and was replaced by the rhythmic banging of the staffs. The small number of Durmstrang students made their way to the middle of the room.</p><p>When it was his turn to move, Techno mentally steeled himself as he speed walked to the center of the great hall. That's when one familiar voice rose above the staffs' rhythmic bass.</p><p>"WHOOO HOOOOOOOOO TECHNO! TECHNOBLADE EYYY! BLOOD! GOD! TECHNO!"</p><p>He sent a helpless look toward his dad, who also heard the godawful screaming and had his head bowed in embarassment. His elbow was resting on the table in front of him, a hand covering his face.</p><p>"Wilbur, sit your ass down, you clown!" Techno heard one student say, trying to shut the loud student up.</p><p>"WE HAVE BEEN GRACED BY THE PRESENCE OF THE BLOOD GOD HIMSELF, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the annoying voice continued, somehow louder. Some students were laughing at the scene. He noticed that even some of his schoolmates were laughing. He checked the front of the room, and yep, that's his father laughing at his misery.</p><p>Techno worked hard to keep a disinterested expression on his face. He waved slightly to the crowd as if he didn't hear a thing, walked calmly to his spot, then stood at parade rest.</p><p>However, he was sure that as he stood stock still, his face was as red as his uniform.</p><p>"Wilbur, I swear to Merlin I'm shaving points off Ravenclaw if you don't sit down and shut up, right now." Techno heard someone threaten the loud student.</p><p>"Alright chill, Mr. Prefect Sir. I'm sitting the fuck down." The voice replied, now at a normal level.</p><p>In response to the chaos, the headmistress simply raised her hand, palm facing outward. </p><p>The room immediately quieted down.</p><p>With a last pointed look at a particular student, McGonagall continued with her speech.</p><p>The headmistress also took the time to unveil the goblet of fire and the Triwizard Cup, which was a less dramatic affair than what Techno was expecting.</p><p>"The announcement of the champions will be made tomorrow night. So if you want to participate, make sure to put your name on the goblet before we make the announcement. Following the new rules of our two previous Triwizard tournaments, students 15 years old and above are allowed to join the competition." The headmistress reminded as she ended her speech.</p><p>Techno breathed a sigh of relief as him and his classmates were directed to a table in a corner of the room.</p><p>As he took a seat, he raised his head and made eye contact with a young student two tables away waving excitedly at him, the student's Gryffindor-red robe a contrast to his messy blond hair and light blue eyes. </p><p>The sight of his youngest brother made Techno feel better. He shook his head at the blond, smile pulling at the corner of his mouth, then looked away.</p><p>He pushed his glasses up his nose, mentally preparing himself for a long night ahead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Gryffindors of Hogwarts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommyinnit and Tubbo wait for a chance to talk to Technoblade.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the students left the great hall, Tommy dragged Tubbo to man the gigantic doors of the room. He planned on talking to his big brother before going to bed for the night. He didn't want to approach Techno at his table since he was a little scared of his brother's Durmstrang friends.</p><p>"Stop pacing, you're making me anxious!" Tubbo said.</p><p>"Sorry, Tubbo." The blond replied then stood next to his friend, who was leaning against the wall. "I'm just so excited to see him. He didn't come home for the summer because he was busy with the World Quidditch Cup. Wilbur wasn't saying anything but I know he was really fucking sad about it." Tommy said as he fiddled with the end of his red tie.</p><p>"I know." His friend replied comfortingly. He looked up at Tommy then sighed.</p><p>"Come here, big man. Congratulations on seeing your big brother again." Tubbo said as he moved to hug his friend.</p><p>"Ooooohh. Thank you, Tubbo!" Tommy hugged back as he vibrated with excitement. As the two second-years let go of each other, Tommy felt that he was a lot calmer.</p><p>"Did you see how embarassed he was with Wilbur?" Tubbo asked him with a smile.</p><p>The question reminded Tommy of the scene at the dinner earlier and he laughed out loud, attracting the attention of every student near their vicinity.</p><p>"Wilbur's gone mental. Techno's gonna kill him, I know it." the blond said with a laugh. Tubbo just laughed with him, remembering Techno's tomato-red face when Wilbur was obnoxiously screaming.</p><p>"We should've been allowed to compete." Tommy said out of nowhere.</p><p>Tubbo just laughed out loud. "We're children. Nobody wants to see 12-year-olds get thrown around by dragons."</p><p>"But we could do it, just like Harry Potter could! He was younger than Techno when he competed, you know." Tommy replied.</p><p>"Why would you see Potter's tournament as a brilliant example? That tournament was manipulated by evil people. It was scuffed. A student died!" Tubbo reminded his friend.</p><p>"Well... you're right actually." The blond finished lamely.</p><p>"Well, Potter's the reason why the age requirement was lowered anyway. He proved that not just the 17-year-olds could fight." Tubbo conceded.</p><p>"Yeah. And some of the challenges were made to be more student-friendly in turn. Hmmm, maybe Potter's tournament wasn't that fucked, I guess. It changed the tournament for the better."</p><p>In that moment, a cluster of students in red uniform passed the doorway they were watching.</p><p>The two second-years immediately went on alert, both looking for the pink-haired Durmstrang student. They both stood up on their toes to see all students who passed the corridor.</p><p>Just as Tommy was giving up, he heard the sound of a scuffle behind him. He turned around to see that a tall Durmstrang student was holding Tubbo by the collar.</p><p>"Watch where you're going, kid." Said the student, who was towering over his best friend.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Tubbo replied, his eyes wide. </p><p>"Well, you aren't having any trouble seeing me now, are you?"</p><p>"I really didn't see you. Let me go, you're hurting me, you bully." Tubbo said defiantly.</p><p>"You're the one who elbowed my friend and you're being rude? Unbelievable." One of the giant's friends said.</p><p>"Hey, let him go. It was an accident." Tommy said, grabbing the wrist of the tall student and trying to pry it off from his friend's collar.</p><p>"Mind your own business. I'm teaching your little friend some manners." The kid from Durmstrang said before planting a palm on Tommy's chest then pushing hard. </p><p>Tommy dropped to the ground from the push. A couple of older Slytherin students approached them after seeing him fall.</p><p>"You alright, mate?" One the the Slytherin students asked the young blond. The group helped Tommy go back up on his feet.</p><p>"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" One of their schoolmates asked their visitors.</p><p>"Let him go." Tommy growled out as he flew to the Durmstrang student to try to pull them away again from Tubbo.</p><p>The giant let go of Tubbo with a push, then caught Tommy's collar, holding it tight enough to make it hard for the young student to breathe. Tubbo was caught by his Slytherin schoolmates before he fell on the floor.</p><p>"Oi arsehole, let the kid go!" The Slytherin holding Tubbo up exclaimed.</p><p>The Durmstrang student and his friend just started laughing at Tommy, who was having trouble breathing from the hold on his collar and from fear.</p><p>"Brave little Gryffindors of Hogwarts." The student holding Tommy mocked.</p><p>However, two seconds later, Tommy realized  that the laughter suddenly stopped. The whole corridor was suddenly deadly quiet.</p><p>The only sounds the blond could hear was the sound of quiet footsteps nearing him.</p><p>Then he felt a hand on his shoulder rip him away from the hold on his collar, and he staggered back to a solid form behind him.</p><p>He took a much-needed breath then turned around see his big brother behind him, looking downright murderous.</p><p>No one spoke for a couple of seconds, then Tommy realized that his big brother, who he hadn't seen for over a year now, was right in front of him.</p><p>"Techno!" He whispered weakly, before wrapping his arms around the other tightly.</p><p>"Tommy." He heard his brother say softly in a deep voice. He felt his brother rub his back comfortingly, making him melt. </p><p>The three brothers were not overly touchy. But the thing was, this summer was a tough one for the family. It was the first time the three of them were separated for that long of a time and all Tommy knew was that he's elated to finally get his brother back.</p><p>He was suddenly tempted to fall asleep and make his brother just carry him to bed, which was something that Techno did when he was younger according to Wilbur, but he knew that he was supposed to be a big man now.</p><p>He settled for hugging Techno tighter.</p><p>He felt Techno pull away from the hug, then bend down to whisper in his ear, "Go to Phil's office, okay? I'll see you later. I'll tell these assholes off for fuckin' with you first."</p><p>Tommy laughed at that, then nodded, feeling light despite the earlier scuffle. He held Tubbo's wrist to drag him out of the small crowd, then looked at Techno one more time.</p><p>His brother had his braid tied in a low ponytail. He had a soft look in his red eyes and he looked regal in his red uniform and fur coat. </p><p>Techno, who noticed him staring, rolled his eyes fondly, then just nodded at the direction of their dad's office. </p><p>"Off with you now, Toms. Be seein' you, Tubbo." his brother said. His friend waved back in response, then Tommy dragged Tubbo down the corridor.</p><p>Once he was far enough, Tommy stopped walking to look behind him. He saw his brother in the middle of the crowd, his mouth moving and his eyes covered by his hair. Techno was facing the two students who bullied him and Tubbo.</p><p>He found that he didn't care what'll happen to the two assholes who hurt him and his best friend. </p><p>He sighed then continued walking toward Phil's office. That night was the last time Tommy saw the two Durmstrang students.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back to School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first day of classes and how the weather hates Wilbur Watson.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i basically created my own techbur /p crumbs because we really can't have nice shit in this fandom</p><p>also, if this isn't obvious from the first two chapters, no editing work was done here lol. if grammatical and punctuation errors bother you, this is gonna be a painful read for you i am v sorry in advance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur Watson was not having a good day.</p><p>He was late for his first class of the school year because he woke up late. He was wet from the rain when he arrived in class and the rain didn't let up when he had to walk to the other side of the castle for his second class.</p><p>Lunch just ended and he had been soaked all throughout the day. He was conjuring hot air out of his wand for the past five minutes to keep warm and to dry his clothes.</p><p>Wilbur had another class in 30 minutes. The class wasn't far from where he was, thank Merlin. But to get to the classroom, he still needed to leave his temporary shelter, which was a tiny space underneath one of the castle gargoyles.</p><p>And oh yes, his tardiness cost Ravenclaw five house points.</p><p>The lost points were one of the things Wilbur was truly pissed about. He wasn't a grade-conscious fellow and he wasn't overly competitive, not as competitive as a particular pinkette anyway, but he hated it when he costs Ravenclaw a couple of house points. It felt like he was bringing people down, and he didn't like it.</p><p>He thought about just ditching his next class and to just hole up in his room because he knew that after all the bullshit he had to endure today, the slightest inconvenience would make him snap.</p><p>However, Wilbur also knew that that plan could backfire, and may result in him losing more house points for Ravenclaw.</p><p>"Ughhh." He groaned aloud.</p><p>He was massaging his temples when out of nowhere, he felt a sudden wave of comfort. A feeling of warmth and safety enveloped the curly haired teen as he closed his eyes and tiredly leaned his head back against the wall.</p><p>Although the comforting feeling came as a surprise, it was a feeling that Wilbur was very familiar with. </p><p>The burst of comfort from his twin wasn't new, but the effect had never been this strong. Wilbur theorized that maybe it's because of the proximity between them after over a year of separation.</p><p>The shared emotions didn't work like telepathic communication. The two of them just feels it when the other experiences highly intense emotions. </p><p>When they were younger, it made it difficult for them to identify if the emotions they were feeling were actually their own. However, as they got older, they managed to differentiate the emotions they felt and settled that when the feeling came out of nowhere for them, they just assumed that the original emotion was felt by their twin.</p><p>It also helped that the two of them sharing emotions didn't happen frequently enough to get actually confusing. The instances where Techno, who was significantly less emotional than Wilbur, projected his feelings to his twin were fewer compared to instances where Wil unintentionally broadcasted his emotions to the other.</p><p>The fifth-year student sighed, basking in the familiar comfort from his brother. He already felt so much better, like he could handle more bullshit, just enough until the day ends.</p><p>Techno had always been capable of controlling his emotions enough to affect Wilbur even when they were younger, a skill that the younger twin never managed to learn. Techno mostly used it to comfort and calm his younger twin down whenever Wilbur was in highly stressful situations.</p><p>When their father brought them to a magical healer to talk about their mental link, they noted that Techno's ability to influence Wilbur's emotions was a testament to Techno's magical skills. They found that it was the first form of magic Techno had performed.</p><p>With renewed energy from his twin, Wilbur shook his head to dry his hair slightly, then left his warm shelter to go to his next class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Triwizard Champions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The goblet of fire finally chooses the Triwizard Champions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanna put this out there; this is gonna be a techbur /p-centric fic. Some parts of the triwizard tournament isn't gonna be a part of the plot. </p><p>Only the parts relevant to techo and wilbur are gonna be included.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All students stopped talking as Technoblade entered the dimly lit hall. </p><p>Everyone watched the Durmstrang student as he walked to the goblet of fire, his hand clutching a parchment with his name written on it.</p><p>He had been gaining fame since last year after being named the youngest professional quidditch player in history. </p><p>Everyone knew of him and his bloodthirst everytime he was playing in the field. Even his schoolmates were terrified of him.</p><p>The crowd of students parted as he went further in the room. He looked up at the goblet with its blue flames harmlessly dancing at the rim. </p><p>He took a deep breath, then dropped the parchment to the goblet. The crackle of the fire was the only sound that can be heard in the room.</p><p>As he turned around to leave, he found himself face to face with a tall Hogwarts student wearing an easy smile on his face. He had a messy blond hair and light green eyes, which had a hint of danger in them.</p><p>"Good luck on the tournament, Technoblade." The stranger said to him before sidestepping him and placing his own parchment to the goblet.</p><p>The two students stared at each other. With a quick glance down the student's robes, Technoblade deduced that the student was from the Slytherin house.</p><p>"Dream." The student introduced himself, offering a hand. Techno nodded then offered his hand in return. </p><p>The rising tension was palpable as the two students shook hands. </p><p>However, the moment was broken as the door to the great hall opened, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.</p><p>Wilbur entered the room, soaking wet and completely unaware of the high-tension moment he interrupted.</p><p>The students broke out laughing at the fifth-year's timing. However, everyone immediately stopped as they saw the Ravenclaw take determined steps toward Techoblade, who was also looking at the newcomer.</p><p>"What's he doing?"</p><p>"Wait, what's happening?"</p><p>"Is he going for Techno? He's gone mad."</p><p>But everyone immediately stopped talking in shock because when Wilbur neared the Durmstrang student, he broke off into a run then roughly crushed the other into a hug.</p><p>What was more surprising was the pink-haired fifth-year returned the hug. The usually blank-faced Drumstrang student was also smiling widely at the other. Wilbur was soaking the other student, who didn't look particularly bothered about his now slightly-damp clothes.</p><p>The interaction between the two seemed to dissolve all the remaining tension in the room.</p><p>"What?!" Dream asked, the dangerous aura he had before now gone. Now, the blond just seemed genuinely confused at the scene before him. "Wait, you're friends with each other?"</p><p>The two students answered at the same time.</p><p>"Friends? Dream, this arsehole's my twin brother." </p><p>"No, I've never met this person in my whole life."</p><p>Wilbur gasped dramatically, looking scandalized at Techno's answer. </p><p>"That's for the stunt you pulled at yesterday's dinner, idiot." Techno said with a glare.</p><p>Wilbur just laughed at his twin, saying "C'mon, it was funny. Admit it. It was pretty funny."</p><p>"Why are you so annoyin'. Don't I get a break from you bein' annoyin' since we haven't seen each other in months?" the pink-haired student asked in response.</p><p>"Months?" Wilbur exclaimed, appalled. "It was a year and two months, Technoblade. But who's counting. I know I'm not." He corrected grumpily.</p><p>"Wait, you're related to Tommyinnit?" Dream asked with a laugh.</p><p>"He's adopted." Techno answered without missing a beat. </p><p>"Oi, fuck off. You're adopted." Wilbur admonished.</p><p>"Nope. Absolutely not doin' this with you tonight, Wil." Techno replied, not looking at his twin.</p><p>"Bloody hell, the two of you don't look alike at all." One random student chimed in, gesturing to the pair.</p><p>"Yeah, Wilbur. Who would've thought you'd be related to The Technoblade." Dream said good-naturedly.</p><p>"I told everyone I met! They just don't believe me." Wilbur said with a whine, his wet hair flopping in his face. His hair apparently reminded him of his soaked clothes, as he turned to Techno and said, "Lend me your coat, I'm freezing my fucking balls off."</p><p>Techno, who was obviously not wearing any coat, sighed and rolled his eyes but stripped his plain red jacket, leaving him only in his black dress shirt and maroon slacks.</p><p>As Wilbur was shrugging off his wet robes, the Hogwarts headmistress entered the great hall.</p><p>The three students walked to the far right of the room, where they leaned against the wall as they waited for the announcement to begin.</p><p>Techno held Wilbur's soaked clothes as the other slipped on the simple red Durmstrang uniform on top of his white dress shirt and Ravenclaw-blue tie.</p><p>More students filed into the room as the faculty members arrived. </p><p>"How long did you stand in the rain for?" Techno asked, looking at his twin's wet robes.</p><p>"I tripped and fell and had to look for my glasses and my wand in the dark outside."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"Shut up, Professor's about to speak." his younger twin replied.</p><p>"Just dry yourself. Like any other normal human bein' would do. My jacket won't be enough to warm you up, you're too wet. You'll just soak it." Techno explained.</p><p>"After the announcement." Wilbur responded, attention already at the Hogwarts headmistress.</p><p>"It's gonna take you two seconds to dry off, you lazy fool." Techno said, taking out his wand from the jacket draped around Wilbur's shoulders then conjuring a loud blast of warm air toward his twin. </p><p>However, the same moment Techno dried off Wilbur, the room quieted down to listen to McGonagall. The loud burst of hot air caught the attention of everyone in the quiet hall. </p><p>Everyone looked at the pair, the pinkette flushing red while looking resolutely at the floor, the brunette first looking shocked at the spell, then immediately laughing out loud upon seeing his twin blushing furiously.</p><p>Wilbur's laughter was interrupted by a much louder laugh coming from another student across the room.</p><p>"Techno! Your face!" Tommyinnit laughed out while pointing at his older brother. Beside him, Tubbo was also giggling, his hand covering his mouth to stifle the sound. Wilbur laughed louder after seeing the pair.</p><p>Upon hearing Tommy, Techno's head shot up, immediately finding his little brother by following the direction of the laughter. Tommy stopped laughing at the look Techno gave him, Wilbur following shortly.</p><p>When the brothers quieted down, the room was suddenly quiet again. This time, however, the silence was tinged with awkwardness. </p><p>To break the ice, Wilbur flashed the headmistress his most charming smile, a smile that meant he'll be keeping his mouth shut for the rest of the time he was in her presence.</p><p>At his smile, McGonagall cleared her throat, giving Wilbur a pointed look. </p><p>Techno saw his dad, who was sat at the end of the long table, smiling at Wilbur's antics.</p><p>"Enabler." Techno thought to himself.</p><p>"Good evening, honored guests, students, and teachers. Tonight, we'll announce the champions selected by the goblet of fire to participate in the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. The champions will have to demonstrate high levels of skills and intellect to win the Triwizard Cup. Future champions, the best of luck to all of you." </p><p>McGonagall walked towards the goblet to catch the first name of the champion.</p><p>"The Hogwarts champion is... Clay Greene."</p><p>Beside Techno, Wilbur straightened up then shook Dream roughly, "Oh yes, Dream!"</p><p>The Slytherin student laughed then confidently walked to the middle of the room, waving at people along the way.</p><p>"Dream! Dream! Dream!" The whole hall of students chanted.</p><p>"Don't fucking die now!" Wilbur shouted at the blond before he got out of earshot. The students who heard him laughed at the joke.</p><p>"Please stop bein' embarassin." Techno said to his twin, trying to pull him back near their place at the wall.</p><p>As Dream disappeared to one of the chambers off the great hall, the students quieted down.</p><p>"The Triwizard champion for the Beauxbatons Academy is... Miss Frances Dolan."</p><p>A round of applause was heard as a tall woman with short blond hair stood up from the Beauxbatons table. She waved to her friends before walking confidently to the middle of the great hall.</p><p>Some light cheers accompanied the applause as the woman followed Dream into the same chamber. </p><p>As Techno watched her leave the great hall, a sudden wave of anxiety washed over him. He looked to his left to see Wilbur already looking at him, worry obvious in his face.</p><p>"And finally, the Triwizard champion for the Durmstrang Institute is... Mr. Techno Watson."</p><p>Loud, excited cheers were heard from students from all schools. "TECHNO-BLADE! TECHNO-BLADE!" The crowd cheered.</p><p>As he prepared himself to calm Wilbur down, he heard one loud voice join the cheer.</p><p>"That's my big brother! Go, Techno, Go! Show Dream who's boss!" Tommy yelled. Beside him, Tubbo was also joining in on the cheer, his fists banging on the table.</p><p>He heard his twin laugh at the sight. He looked at Wilbur, who was smiling fondly at the pair. </p><p>The twins exchanged a quick look, before Techno left Wilbur to follow the other champions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Silent Conversations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The tournament begins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night that a puzzle for a hint about the first challenge were given to the champions.</p><p>Techno learned the hint from Dream, who picked up the clue from one of his bestfriends, a Ravenclaw who solved the puzzle for him.</p><p>The clue was dragons. When he learned of this, a rush of adrenaline immediately flooded him. He's finally gonna get to see a dragon up close, something that he's always dreamed of.</p><p>The challenge was already done in previous Triwizard Tournaments. He just hoped that no one decided to add weird, new rules to it. Techno actually wanted to enjoy the competition, not die from it.</p><p>He was with Wilbur when Dream came to him with the clue. And Wilbur, upon learning that he'll have to face a dragon tomorrow, got understandably upset. However, before they had a full-blown fight in front of Dream, Techno was saved by an upperclassman from his quidditch team who wanted him to train.</p><p>The rest of the day, Techno watched out for intense emotions from his twin, but nothing came. So Techno decided that, at least, Wilbur wasn't that upset about it.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a series of loud, obnoxious knocks on his door.</p><p>Before he managed to stand up from his desk, the door opened, and Wilbur slipped inside his room. His twin just stood in front of him, hands on his hips.</p><p>"Are you seriously going to fight a dragon tomorrow?" The Ravenclaw asked him.</p><p>"Looks like we're goin' to have that fight after all," Techno thought.</p><p>"Well... it's not a fight but, yeah. It's gonna be fine, Wil. No one died from the dragon challenge yet." Techno joked, trying to ease his twin's anxiety.</p><p>Wilbur just looked a him, defeated. Techno realized that that's just what Wilbur wanted from him that night: to see if he was really decided on going through the dangerous challenge.</p><p>"Alright." The other replied quietly. Wilbur's shoulder slumped, then he moved to leave the room. As he did, Techno felt his twin's frustration, worry, and anxiety skyrocket. </p><p>"Wil." He stopped his twin. He stood up from his desk and moved to block the door. "It's late. Jus' sleep here. It'll take you at least half an hour to go back to your room."</p><p>"No, I don't think so. Good luck and don't die tomorrow." Wilbur said, refusing to look at him as he sidestepped Techno to leave the room, shutting the door in Techno's face.</p><p>Techno sighed, still weighed down by Wilbur's frustration and anxiety.</p><p>---</p><p>"And Dream takes the dragon egg! He's currently in second place after completing the challenge in 42 minutes. Just two minutes behind Dolan."</p><p>Wilbur watched from the stands as Dream left the arena, the blond looking tired and frustrated.</p><p>As the Slytherin disappeared to the champion's tent, the crowd began to chant: "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"</p><p>The chant made him jittery, excitement running through him in waves. He knew it wasn't his emotion because not two seconds ago, he felt like he was going to be sick from how nervous he was. </p><p>He looked beside him to see Tommy joining in the chant. Beside the blond, Tubbo was looking grim, his hands clutching the railing in front of him.</p><p>"What's wrong, Tubbo?" Wilbur asked the young Gryffindor. His question made Tommy look at Tubbo, too.</p><p>"What's wrong, big man? Did the dragon scare you?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm okay. It's not the dragon." Tubbo replied, with an uneasy smile. "I mean the dragons are terrifying but... Dolan accidentally burnt a small part of the dragon's wing to win. Dream temporarily blinded his... I just feel bad for the poor creatures I guess. But with Techno playing next, I'm even more scared. I know that he won't kill the dragon but I'm scared of him. He's terrifying when he's in dangerous situations. I'm also scared for him. I don't know. Is it smart for me to watch this?" The young student asked him, eyes wide.</p><p>"If you think you can't watch, that's okay. Right, Tommy?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you should take a seat in the outside of the arena. I'll meet you at our spot, tell you how it went." Tommy replied.</p><p>"I'll walk with you. Save my seat, Toms." Wilbur told his brother as he led Tubbo down the stands.</p><p>"I don't want you to miss the fight, Wilbur." Tubbo said to him as they weaved through the crowd.</p><p>"I won't. We have a couple of minutes before Techno begins. I'm gonna have to see him anyway." Wilbur answered.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell him not to hurt the dragon? I don't think that's smart. I don't want him to get hurt by not defending himself." Tubbo asked.</p><p>"I won't. I just wanna see him before the fight. Also, if it makes you feel any better, I know my brother's a brilliant wizard but I don't think he could kill a dragon. Besides, it's not allowed." Wilbur replied comfortingly.</p><p>Tubbo laughed out loud, then gave Wilbur a quick hug. </p><p>"Okay. I'll see you later, Wil. Thank you. Say good luck to Techno for me." Tubbo told him as they separated near the entrance of the arena.</p><p>After he watched Tubbo disappear from his sight, the Ravenclaw turned to run toward the champion's tent. </p><p>By the time he arrived at the tent, he was panting from exertion. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>Wilbur straightened up to enter when the flap of the tent moved and Techno slipped outside. The pinkette looked calm and comfortable in his red hoodie and black leather gloves. There's a determined set to his jaw and he was giving out an aura that made people back away from him.</p><p>As he slowly approached Techno, the two met each other's gazes. The pinkette didn't look surprised to see him despite the dramatic conclusion of their short conversation the night before.</p><p>"Wil." Techno said.</p><p>"Techno." Wilbur replied with a nod. Unsurprisingly, now that he had his twin in front of him, the excitement, the anxiety, and other emotions that flooded him the whole morning seem muted. Wilbur's head was quiet.</p><p>With a tip of his chin, Techno gestured for him to follow as he walked toward the arena. Wilbur stuck to Techno's side and the twins fell into seemingly coordinated steps.</p><p>As they walked, the loud cheering grew louder and louder. They stopped walking at the entrance of the arena.</p><p>Techno stood stock still, his head bent low, his eyes closed as he took long, slow breaths. He felt his twin getting antsy, his adrenaline suffocating Wilbur in a familiar way.</p><p>When Techno raised his head, his red eyes were shining dangerously, meeting Wilbur's gaze immediately.</p><p>"Tubbo says good luck." Wilbur said simply, his hands shaking with nerves again.</p><p>"Don't need it." The pinkette replied, smirking.</p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes at the reply, then he heard the sound of a cannon firing, signalling the start of Techno's challenge. Techno gave him one last look, then turned away, walking into the arena.</p><p>"Don't die, Techno!" Wilbur called out.</p><p>"I won't!"</p><p>"Don't kill the dragon, you fucking tryhard!" He called out again.</p><p>He heard his twin laugh out fondly, then call back, "I won't!"</p><p>His twin's excitement was now at an all-time high. He could feel Techno's adrenaline rushing through him in controlled waves.</p><p>Wilbur closed his eyes and sighed, then ran back toward the stands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Ender Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommyinnit finally gets to see his brother in action.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two-chapter update let's go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two minutes after Wilbur left with Tubbo,  Hagrid, the school's Care of Magical Creatures professor, dragged a hissing Ender Dragon in the middle of the arena.</p><p>Everyone watched in awe as the dragon slipped on the uneven grounds, its nails creating loud, scratching sounds against the rocks.</p><p>The dragon turned in place a few times before attempting to fly. Some students yelled in fear as the dragon's feet left the ground. Before it could reach the stands, however, the dragon got dragged back into the ground by long, thick chains.</p><p>Tommy noticed that the chains were as almost as thick as his head and felt bad for the dragon. He felt relieved that Tubbo left when he did. He was sure that the sight could make him even more upset.</p><p>After a few minutes of admiring the dragon, the announcer began to call for the start of the challenge.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, we're on our last round. Will our next champion succeed in taking the dragon egg faster than the Beauxbaton's champion? Let's find out. Give it up for our last Triwizard champion for today, the Blood God of Durmstrang, Technoblade!"</p><p>Then a cannon was fired from behind the champion's tent.</p><p>"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"</p><p>As the crowd chanted, Tommy saw his brother appear from the entrance of the arena. From his spot at the stands, Tommy was amazed of how cool his brother looked.</p><p>Techno looked unimpressed even after seeing the angry Ender Dragon protecting the egg he was supposed to steal. He stood there for a couple of seconds, just looking at the creature in front of him.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Wilbur said behind him, looking haggard. Tommy jumped from surprise, glaring at his older brother for scaring him when he was already on edge. Tommy noticed that Wilbur's glasses were placed low on his nose and the hair uncovered by his beanie was messy. </p><p>"You scared me." Tommy whined.</p><p>"Sorry." Wilbur said, not looking sorry at all and still focused on their sibling's form below. "Why is he not moving? Is he fucking admiring the dragon?"</p><p>The question made Tommy look back at Techno, who was just looking at the dragon with his wand in hand.</p><p>The dragon didn't notice the pinkette the first minute, but when it did, it raised a clawed arm, preparing to strike.</p><p>"MOVE, TECHNO!" Wilbur shouted from beside him. The fear in his brother's voice terrified Tommy, and for the first time since the Triwizard tournament began, Tommy felt scared for his brother. </p><p>Like he heard Wilbur's warning, which was highly unlikely considering how far they were from the ground, Techno dropped and rolled away from the attack. </p><p>The pinkette then aimed his wand toward the entrance of the arena. Everyone watched with bated breath as they waited for something to happen.</p><p>The dragon, however, wasn't waiting with them. It took another swipe at his brother, making Techno dodge again.</p><p>Two seconds later, a red pouch came flying from the arena's entrance,  moving at full speed toward Techno. The pinkette easily caught the pouch in his hand, then slid down an uneven rock to dodge another attack from the dragon's tail.</p><p>Watching his brother run away from the dragon, Tommy suddenly understood why Wilbur didn't want Techno to join the tournament. Why Wilbur wasn't as excited as he was when Techno wrote that he'll be at Hogwarts this year.</p><p>He realized he was missing a lot of information. Now he just felt dumb for being excited as he watched Techno slide down a steep rock and manage to break his fall with a spell before he hit the ground.</p><p>He looked up at Wilbur, who was focused on his twin below, his fingers pale around the railing in front of him.</p><p>The next time the dragon tried to swipe at Techno, Tommy grabbed Wilbur's wrist in fear. The action ripped Wilbur's attention away from Techno. He looked at Tommy then stood behind him, wrapping one of his arms around his shoulders, the other grabbing the railing in front of Tommy.</p><p>"He'll be fine, Toms." Wilbur said comfortingly. Tommy put his hands on Wilbur's arm across his chest. He knew he was holding on uncomfortably tight, but his brother didn't say anything about it.</p><p>His brother's comforting presence behind him helped, and Tommy managed to pay attention to what's happening on the ground.</p><p>However, as Tommy started to calm down, the dragon decided to spit out fire for the first time since the round began. </p><p>Techno just managed to land on his feet behind the dragon when the dragon turned then breathed a stream of fire toward the pinkette.</p><p>"NO!" Tommy yelled then turned around to bury his face in Wilbur's chest.</p><p>"Shh, Toms he's fine. He's fine." Wilbur whispered in his ear as he combed a hand on his hair. </p><p>"Wil, is he okay?" Asked a concerned voice, which Tommy immediately recognized. He raised his head to see his dad beside Wilbur, looking at them worriedly.</p><p>"Dad!" Tommy yelled as he moved away from Wilbur, placing himself between the two.</p><p>Phil wrapped an arm around Tommy, then bent down, "He's gonna be fine, Toms. Your brother's too brilliant of a survivalist to get hurt."</p><p>He looked up at his dad, who looked so much calmer than Wilbur.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Phil, then turned his attention back to the fight. </p><p>Strands of pink hair were covering his brother's face and he looked dirtier now, but other than that, Technoblade looked unharmed.</p><p>He was also much closer to the egg than he was when Tommy stopped watching.</p><p>"He's close!" Tommy said in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah, he's been creeping closer and closer everytime the dragon forces him to move. He never took a single step away from the egg. Always towards it. He always dodged sidewards or forwards." Wilbur said, his eyes never leaving his twin.</p><p>"Isn't that more dangerous? Because you get near the dragon, too?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"Yes. Moreso if you're not Techno." Wilbur replied, smirking.</p><p>He watched and tried to see how his older brother sees what's happening below. And after a couple of minutes watching Techno dodge the dragon's claws and fire, he noticed that Wilbur was right. </p><p>Techno rolled and slid away from the dragon, but never too far from the direction of the egg.</p><p>However, the dragon seemed to finally notice how close Techno was to the egg. Instead of turning in circles and trying to chase the pinkette all over the arena, the dragon awkwardly flew, then landed in front of the egg, starting to camp it.</p><p>"Oh no." Tommy said. The dragon, seemingly angered by being played with, breathed an angry stream of fire to Techno.</p><p>The pinkette rolled, but the dragon followed, fire catching the end of Techno's long braid. Techno slid sideways, following an invisible equidistant path from the egg.</p><p>As the dragon stopped spitting out fire, Techno crouched low, splashed water at the end of his braid using his wand, then opened the pouch he was holding the entire time. He emptied the pouch, a vial filled with an ugly green potion dropping on his palm.</p><p>"Wait. Is that..." Tommy said, recognizing the potion on Techno's hand. Phil, who also recognized the concoction, started laughing out loud.</p><p>"IS THAT MY DRUGS?" Wilbur asked incredulously. A couple of people near them looked at the curly haired teen at the outburst.</p><p>The trio watched as Techno downed the potion, Phil and Tommy cringing in sympathy. As the pinkette finished drinking, he made a face, gagging slightly, before disappearing entirely.</p><p>After seeing his twin gag, Wilbur gasped, appalled, "Okay, it doesn't taste that bad, the dramatic fuck." Tommy heard Wilbur mumble to himself.</p><p>As more people noticed Technoblade disappear, the audience became alive.</p><p>"WHOA!"</p><p>"What? Is that an invis potion? Why's it green?"</p><p>"Gross!"</p><p>"Holy shit! Where do you reckon he got one?"</p><p>"It's green though."</p><p>"Must've tasted like shite." </p><p>The crowd immediately went silent again as the dragon turned its head sharply, as if hearing something move.</p><p>Then a small boulder exploded into bits across the far left of the arena. The dragon immediately breathed fire to the general area, turning the stones to ash.</p><p>The next boulder that exploded was on the center of the field, catching the attention of the dragon. The dragon flew to the middle of the arena, then turned in circles, its tail moving slowly from left to right.</p><p>When the dragon flew to the center, however, it left the egg uncamped. The moment the dragon left the egg, the egg immediately disappeared.</p><p>"He has it." Wilbur said, immediately noticing the missing egg. "The bastard's got the egg." He said excitedly.</p><p>"He won, then? Techno won?" Tommy asked, his eyes hopeful. Below, the dragon began to move in circles, looking for the egg and screeching its way through the rocky terrain. Its movements were jittery, like it's looking for a fly that kept buzzing near its vicinity.</p><p>"Nah, not yet. He has to appear with it. And we still aren't sure he has it." Phil answered.</p><p>"He has it. No doubt about it." Wilbur repeated with a crazy grin on his face.</p><p>As Wilbur said the words, Techno reappeared. </p><p>The pinkette was sitting on the back of the Ender Dragon, with disbelief painted on his face. His right hand was holding tight on the chain around the dragon's neck, his other arm wrapped around a golden egg.</p><p>And the crowd went wild.</p><p>"TECHNOOOOOO!" Wilbur yelled in glee.</p><p>"Holy fuck! Holy shit! Techno!" Tommy said, looking at the scene below him with disbelief.</p><p>"Technoblade has the egg! And look, he managed to get on the Ender Dragon! The Durmstrang champion completed the challenge in 30 minutes, the shortest time to complete this challenge in the history of the Triwizard Cup! It's another win for the Blood God of Durmstrang!"</p><p>"TECHNO-BLADE! TECHNO-BLADE! TECHNO-BLADE!" the crowd chanted, led by Wilbur who was obnoxiously getting the people around him to join in.</p><p>Below, Techno helped Hagrid calm the dragon down. He slipped off the dragon's back once the dragon was calm enough, then dipped out of the dragon's sight, the golden egg warm under his arm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Long Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Technoblade talk after the first Triwizard challenge ends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know it doesn't taste that bad. I made the fucking thing." Wilbur said, his head hanging off Techno's bed. The brunet kept pulling his glasses down everytime it threatened to slide off his head.</p><p>"When's the last time you used your homemade potions, Wil?" Techno asked from his spot on the floor, his back resting on the bed. He leaned his head sideways to look at his twin.</p><p>"Uhhh." Wilbur answered, his eyes crinkling as he tried to remember.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what I thought." The pinkette said as he returned his attention to his book.</p><p>"Whatever. You're still lame for just sitting on the dragon instead of making it fly."</p><p>Techno's jaw dropped from the remark, shooting his twin an unbelieving look.</p><p>Wilbur laughed out at Techno's expression.</p><p>"Excuse me? Aren't you the one who was guilt-trippin' me not 24 hours ago for tryin' to do dangerous shit?"</p><p>Wilbur just kept laughing, rolling on his side to hold his aching stomach.</p><p>"Fine. Maybe next time I'll make the stupid dragon fly then watch you just die from fright."</p><p>"Oh Merlin, stop. Please, stop. You're killing me." Wilbur begged as he tried to calm himself down. </p><p>After a couple of minutes, he was calm enough to stop and wipe the corners of his eyes with his palm.</p><p>"Sorry." Wilbur said, not sounding apologetic at all.</p><p>Techno ignored his twin, then kept reading. After a couple of quiet minutes, Techno looked up from his book to see Wilbur curled up contentedly on the bed, his fluffy hair covering his face.</p><p>The sight reminded him of one of Wilbur's letters that he received when he began training for the World Quidditch Cup. Wilbur told him that he slept on Tommy's room the first night they were back from Hogwarts, since he was too weirded out to hang out in their shared room alone.</p><p>The pinkette leaned his head back on the bed as he thought of the things he missed at home while he was training.</p><p>He turned his head to look at Wilbur again and nearly jumped in surprise when he saw the other looking at him.</p><p>"What?" Wilbur asked, his voice sleepy and concerned.</p><p>"Nothin'. Go back to sleep."</p><p>"I scared you, didn't I. I saw you jump."</p><p>"You didn't, nerd. Go to sleep."</p><p>"I was sleeping. Then you had to think so loud. You woke me up." Wilbur said as he sat up, then slid down the bed, sitting beside Techno.</p><p>"Right. Sorry." Techno said.</p><p>"What's going on?" Wilbur asked. "You don't feel well." </p><p>Techno leaned his head back, breathing slowly.</p><p>"I..." He began, then thought better of it. He closed his eyes, feeling his bottled up frustrations creep up slowly.</p><p>"You know you don't have to talk about it if it's too difficult for you, right?" Wilbur said evenly.</p><p>"No! I want to say it." Techno snapped. He immediately felt bad for it and was about to apologize, when he realized that Wilbur didn't look upset by it. He looked surprised by the outburst, but not upset.</p><p>"Then say it. I promise I won't judge you for it." The Ravenclaw said lightly. Techno just hummed in response.</p><p>The room was quiet for a couple of minutes. Wilbur openly looking at Techno, the other just looking at his book.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not comin' home, Wil." Techno said in a quiet voice, his eyes still on the book.</p><p>He heard his twin let out a quiet gasp. After a couple of quiet seconds, the brunette finally spoke.</p><p>"Now I feel bad. My guilt-tripping skills' too effective, I tell you." Wilbur said.</p><p>Techno chuckled at the joke.</p><p>"You really did guilt-trip me. Hard." The pinkette said with a laugh. "Nah, nah, nah. I'm kiddin'. You know I'm immune to your manipulative bullshit."</p><p>Wilbur let out a scandalized gasp.</p><p>"Arsehole!" The Ravenclaw said as he rose to his knees to grab a pillow from the bed to hit Techno, who caught the item in his grip before the attack landed.</p><p>Techno just laughed as he let go of the pillow, which Wilbur was still holding tightly. Wilbur huffed as he sat back down, hugging the pillow to his chest.</p><p>"You didn't guilt-trip me into feelin' sorry, Wil." The pinkette continued, his voice still playful but tinged with sincerity.</p><p>"But I don't want you to feel sorry for playing quidditch. With the people you looked up to. Who are now looking up to you because now they know how much of a brilliant fucking flyer you are." Wilbur said.</p><p>"No, you misunderstand. I'm not sorry for playin' quidditch. I'm sorry I had to... not be home for it." Techno finished lamely.</p><p>"The first two weeks of summer, I thought you hated me for it. If it wasn't for our letters, I would've thought you'd... I don't know. Thought you guys would be better off without me, I guess." Techno mumbled.</p><p>"What?" Wilbur asked, shocked. "Where is this coming from?"</p><p>"Did you already forget?" Techno asked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You were just... I felt you bein'... You were angry." Techno said. "Did you forget how angry you got? I mean, that whole summer, you didn't feel right. But the first two weeks of it was the worst. And... I don't know. I remember feeling you sad. And mad. And angry. Dejected. Did you forget?" As Techno talked, he looked closely at Wilbur, who looked like he was remembering.</p><p>"Ahh... That. Well. I didn't know you felt that."</p><p>"You didn't know?" Techno asked, unbelievingly. "They were pretty intense emotions, Wil. You know that there's no way I would've missed 'em."</p><p>"Well, you were never there to comfort me! That's why I thought you didn't know. Because if you did, you would've already done something to stop it. That's why I kept feeling worse, and worse. Because you weren't there to try to help me out of them." Wilbur said, his voice rising in volume. </p><p>Techno leaned his head back on the bed, then roughly wiped his face with his hand, his glasses getting displaced from their perch on his nose.</p><p>"That's the thing, Wil. I tried." The pinkette said tiredly as he leaned sideways to look at Wilbur. "I tried to calm you down that first time I felt you so sad. But it didn't work. The whole two weeks you were feelin' down and angry? I was there with you. I was there, reachin' for you. But I couldn't. For some reason, I couldn't."</p><p>"You... Wait. It's always worked before, right?" Wilbur asked, eyes wide.</p><p>"Yep. That's the first time it didn't." Techno replied tiredly. "I thought my selfishness broke us both."</p><p>"Techno, you aren't selfish for not coming home. I told you this before. Our magic relies heavily on our feelings and emotions, it got fucked up when I got upset with you." Wilbur said.</p><p>Techno didn't reply to that. The pinkette just closed his eyes as he talked.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that alone." He drawled.</p><p>Wilbur snorted, waving the apology off. "I was just... I had a tough time last year at school. You know this. And I looked forward to the summer break since I thought I'd finally get to see you. Come to think of it, we should've been fine considering we don't see each other that much. Right? We literally go to different schools."</p><p>"Yeah but I also didn't come home on all the school breaks. It probably strained somethin' in the both of us. I was too... preoccupied to notice." Techno said.</p><p>"Can't believe my spite fucked up your magical abilities" Wilbur said. When Techno just laughed at the remark, Wilbur continued, "It must've been my spite, right? It can't be the distance, we've been farther away from each other than that."</p><p>"It's probably the duration. And it's not just you. I mean I felt that not seein' you was the most obvious reason for my magic to suddenly go awry. But I also didn't see Phil and Tommy." Techno responded.</p><p>"Do you have any idea what it's like? Not seein' everyone then seein' you guys all in one night? It's like, everythin's the same but it's not. It's just..." The pinkette tried to explain but cut himself off. He sighed then tried again.</p><p>"Like Tommy. Fuck, I missed so much. He got taller. Got so much closer to Tubbo. Wil, when he hugged me the first night, I felt so relieved. Because I thought somethin's gonna have to change." Techno said shakily. "Cause I missed so much. But no, he hugged me like he missed me too. And I was sooo relieved."</p><p>Wilbur pulled him to a hug before he even finished, the pinkette immediately hugging the other back.</p><p>As Wilbur held him, Techno realized that he was shaking. He buried his head on Wilbur's neck and inhaled deeply, immediately feeling calmed by the familiar scent of his twin. He felt the other rub comforting circles on his back.</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Wilbur whispered.</p><p>"Because my emotionally-stunted self didn't realize how fuckin' bleak everythin' was when I wasn't with you guys." Techno answered honestly. "Now that I'm here, I don't think I want to go back to any of that."</p><p>Techno pulled away from the hug. He straightened up, then leaned his head on the bed.</p><p>"Frankly, I don't think it's worth it, Wil." Techno said, sadly. "I know how much I love quidditch. But, I don't think this is worth it." He said slowly.</p><p>"Whoa." Wilbur said, immediately knowing what Techno's getting at. "What are you saying? You can't stop now. You've been dreaming of this for years! We'll just have to make sure that we don't get a repeat of what happened this year, like us not seeing each other for that long. I dunno, we'll visit you when you're training once school lets out." </p><p>"You can't. The trainin's too bloody, especially for someone so young like me. I don't have the experience of the other flyers, I had to catch up. I didn't do anythin' but sleep, eat, and fly. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it. But that's only because I'm in competitive mode.  Even if you did visit, you would've hated me. You know how I get, Wil. And besides, I don't want to see you guys through visits. What am I, a prisoner or somethin'? I'm still gonna miss a ton of stuff in that hypothetical situation. 'Oh hi Techno, by the way, Tommy found a girlfriend. Yes. They're gettin' married next month. Oh, don't worry, I'll tell you about it on my next visit.'" Techno explained.</p><p>His twin laughed at his piss-poor attempt at Wilbur impression.</p><p>"Dumbass. You know he's 12 right." Wilbur asked with smile in his voice.</p><p>"Not the point." Techno answered.</p><p>"So you've thought about this." The Ravenclaw said.</p><p>Techno just hummed in response.</p><p>"Techno, do you want to quit?"</p><p>"No. I love playin'. I just. I don't want to lose anythin' important over it."</p><p>"Maybe... we just have to get used to it? That was the longest time the two of us were separated that long. So, maybe that's why we were... very devastated over it. Maybe if it happens enough, we'll deal with it better."</p><p>"Wil. How much did we talk that time we weren't together."</p><p>"I don't know. We exchanged letters pretty often."</p><p>"Yeah. Every week, Wil. And it still sucked. Sure, maybe we'll get over it. That's a huge maybe. What I'm sure of, right now, is that I don't want to go back to not seein' you guys that long. The thought of repeatin' what happened this year enough for all of us to get over it, I don't know. It kind of makes me sick to be completely honest."</p><p>"That's... I think so, too." Wilbur said, then leaned his head on Techno's shoulder.</p><p>"Should we... I don't know, tell Dad? Maybe he'll know what to do." The Ravenclaw offered.</p><p>"Here's to hopin' he'll solve this for us." Techno said as he stood up from his spot. He held out his hand to help his younger twin up.</p><p>---</p><p>Three sharp knocks interrupted Phil's reading that evening. The blond immediately recognized the knock, calling out to the door, "Come in, Techno."</p><p>His eldest walked in, still in the clothes he wore when he completed the challenge with the dragon. He was followed by his twin, who was in his rumpled Ravenclaw uniform.</p><p>"Hey Phil." Techno greeted as he sat on one of the chairs in front of Phil's desk. Wilbur went around the desk to give the Charms teacher a quick hug before sitting down besides Techno.</p><p>He immediately knew that the twins just came from one of their long talks. And from the somber looks on their faces, their topic probably wasn't a light-hearted one.</p><p>"How's my lovely twins doing in this lovely night?" He asked, trying to get the pair to smile.</p><p>Wilbur inhaled, like he does when he's gonna spew out a spiel full of bullshit. However, nothing came out. </p><p>Techno, who noticed what happened, just nodded his head at the silence that followed,  saying, "Yeah. Same."</p><p>Phil smiled at the twins' antics, saying, "Maybe I can help?"</p><p>Wilbur looked at Techno, who was not looking like he's about to speak anytime soon. The pinkette was just looking tiredly at his lap.</p><p>The scene in front of him made Phil smile. The way Wilbur looked at his twin was very familiar. Techno didn't like to talk too much, especially when he's with Wilbur, who talks enough for the two of them. However, Wilbur always made sure to look at Techno before speaking for him, always making sure to include the introvert in conversations.</p><p>"Techno's thinking about quitting quidditch." Wilbur said.</p><p>That... was not Phil was expecting. He knew that missing Techno at home strained something in their family. But that wasn't unexpected. The kids were close, the twins especially. The two cannot go a week without writing to each other to cope with the distance between their schools. The letters only got more frequent the past year.</p><p>He knew that the sudden change was going to affect them. He just wasn't prepared that it may result to Techno literally backing out from living out one of his dreams.</p><p>"Is this because of how busy you got?" Phil asked the pinkette.</p><p>Techno hummed in agreement. "I don't think it's healthy for me to go that long without livin' at home. I felt like... I don't know... That I was missin' too much."</p><p>"Do you want to stop playing?" The teacher asked.</p><p>"No. But I'd rather stop than miss new things about Tommy. Or mess up whatever's goin' in my head and Wil's, which was already weird even before we messed it up by separating for too long. Do you know how stronger it got now? I could hear him yellin' in my ears when I was running away from the dragon today. It's weird how you're just always yelling in my head now." Techo told his twin. "If your presence in my head isn't so familiar, I would've been freakin' out by now."</p><p>"Did it change for you?" Phil asked Wilbur. </p><p>"No. I have nothing like that. But when you tried to calm me down at lunch the first day you were back, it worked so... well? More effectively than normal? I think the emotions you project are just stonger. Or I'm more receptive to your shit that usual." Wilbur said to his twin.</p><p>"See?" Techno said, looking at his father. "Our sudden proximity after that long period of not seein' each other messed it up. Our mental link is stronger than normal. It's more sensitive, too." </p><p>Phil looked between the twins then nodded. "If something changed in your mental link I think we should visit the healer soon."</p><p>"He's probably gonna say what I just said." The pinkette predicted as he leaned back on his chair and straightened his legs in front of him.</p><p>"Probably, but we're still going once school lets out. And that's final." Phil said with a smile.</p><p>"Fine by me. As long as we get ice cream after the doctor's visit." Wilbur said. Techno just rolled his eyes at the Ravenclaw's response.</p><p>"That's settled, then. Going back to your original dilemma, you want more time with us, but it's impossible with quidditch." Phil asked Techno.</p><p>The twins nodded, in sync.</p><p>"And you're 100% sure that you've exhausted all other options."</p><p>The twins looked at each other, then back at him. "Yeah, there's nothin' else."</p><p>"Are you guys sure?" He asked them again.</p><p>"Yep." Wilbur answered.</p><p>"You guys didn't miss anything. I dunno, like Techno transferring schools."</p><p>The two boys looked surprised at the option. Techno looked at his dad in shock, saying "Transferrin'? Transferrin' to where? Here? That's..." He looked angry for a couple of seconds before his expression changed to something more surprised.</p><p>"That's not a bad idea, actually." Techno finished lamely. "It could work. I didn't think of it because the idea is... unthinkable. But probably shouldn't be as unthinkable as me stoppin' quidditch."</p><p>Wilbur, who looked gleeful at the new option, stood up from his chair, "Wait. Don't get my hopes up like this. Are you actually moving here? You said you hate Hogwarts?" The Ravenclaw rushed out.</p><p>"Dude. I'm gonna hafta suck it up if I don't want to quit playin' quidditch. And besides, you guys are here. It can't suck that bad." Techno mumbled.</p><p>The room was quiet for a couple of seconds before one of them spoke again.</p><p>"Is he really moving here?" Wilbur asked his dad, looking vulnerable. Phil looked at Techno for a couple of seconds before answering.</p><p>"It's your choice, Techno."</p><p>Techno looked at his twin and answered, "Guess I'm studyin' here next year."</p><p>Wilbur flew across the space between him and Techno and landed in an awkward pile of limbs on his twin's lap. He pulled the other into a rough hug.</p><p>"YAAAAAAAAY!" He yelled, his voice reaching a ridiculously high volume. Techno cringed, then whined, "Not in my ear, you idiot."<br/> <br/>"Dad, join the hug!" Wilbur yelled, ignoring his twin and twisting out from his sprawl.</p><p>Phil laughed then stood up from his seat. He walked around his desk then bent down to wrap his arms around his twins.</p><p>"I hate this." Techno drawled. Phil just laughed then let them go.</p><p>"I'll tell McGonagall tomorrow. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have you the next school year." Phil said as he gave them an affectionate pat on the head before sending them off to bed.</p><p>The two teens wished him goodnight then left his office, Wilbur laughing out a melody every step of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Disaster Looms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy hangs out with the twins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi i am back. Just a warning that this chapter is the transition to the part of the story with more darker themes. There's gonna be violence (i'm writing about techno so...) in the upcoming chapters (not in this one yet) so read on with caution. Stay safe and remember to be an intelligent consumer on the internet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy put his hands on his knees as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Once he was sure he wasn't going to keel over, he straightened up, then knocked twice on the door in front of him.</p><p>Without waiting for a response, he turned the knob of the door to see if the door was locked. </p><p>It wasn't.</p><p>He pushed the door open and slipped inside to see Wilbur reading a book while laying diagonally on the bed, his head hanging off to the side.</p><p>"Why can't you guys just hang out in your room, Wilbur. I'm sick of going all the way to this creepy ship, which is on the other side of the castle from the Gryffindor dorms, just to see the two you."</p><p>"Then do us a favor then don't come here, you big whiner." Wilbur said as he moved to lie on one side of the bed to make room for the Gryffindor.</p><p>"Fuck off." Tommy replied as he sat on the bed.</p><p>"Where's Tubbo?" The Ravenclaw asked.</p><p>"Studying for exams. Techno?" </p><p>"Shower. Why aren't you studying with Tubbo?"</p><p>"I am! I need your help with it." Tommy said as he opened his bag to take out a rolled parchment and a notebook.</p><p>"Ah, with what?" The Ravenclaw asked. As Wilbur sat up to look at Tommy's potions notebook, Techno slipped out of the bathroom, his pink hair wet from a shower.</p><p>"Big T." The blond said in greeting.</p><p>"Tommy. Exams?" Techno asked with a nod on the papers on Wilbur's hands.</p><p>"Yes." Tommy said dejectedly.</p><p>"Imagine stressin' out over a DADA subject. Cringe." The pinkette mocked. </p><p>"Oi fuck off. You'll be studying this subject too next year." Tommy replied with a snicker.</p><p>"Gross, don't remind me. And for your information, when I take the subject next year, I'll probably ace it. Let me see that." Techno said, nodding his head towards the papers as he joined his brothers on the bed.</p><p>Hours flew by as Wilbur patiently worked to help Tommy understand and remember the ingredients of a healing potion. Techno watched his twin as he explained, learning new things about potion-making as Wilbur got deeper and deeper into it.</p><p>After helping Tommy with Potions, Techno tried to help Tommy with DADA. The pinkette had enough knowledge about the dark arts to explain some topics covered by the subject.</p><p>Three hours after Tommy arrived, he finally felt like he was ready for his potions and DADA exams. </p><p>"Thanks, guys. I'll share these notes to Tubbo." The blond said as straightened up from his seat on the bed and began cleaning up his things.</p><p>"I don't know why but potions is really fucking daunting for me." The Gryffindor added as he stood up and walked toward the door to leave.</p><p>"It's not just you, Toms. It's a tough subject." Techno replied from his spot beside the pillows at the head of the bed.</p><p>"It's not. It's just made for people with superior fucking intelligence." Wilbur said with a grin. He laid down on the bed again, his head hanging off the bed and the tips of his hair touching the floor.</p><p>Techno lightly kicked his twin for his response. Tommy laughed then opened the door to leave. However, before he closed the door on his way out, he opened it again and he slipped back inside.</p><p>"Whoo, whoa, whoa. Wait! I nearly forgot!" The blond said excitedly as he ran and jumped to sit on the bed again, elbowing Wilbur in the face in the process.</p><p>"Ow! You fucking gremlin child!" Wilbur said as he sat up, holding his throbbing cheek.</p><p>"Oh fuck! Sorry! Sorry!" Tommy laughed out while apologizing.</p><p>"What got you so excited you had to elbow Wilbur in the face for it?" Techno asked.</p><p>"Okay, first off, that was clearly an accident. Second, guess who I talked to on my way here." Tommy rushed out with a manic grin on his face.</p><p>The twins immediately responded at the same time.</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"Why should I care?" That was Techno, who looked disinterested upon realizing that what Tommy got excited about was social in nature and thus, held nothing of importance to him.</p><p>Ignoring the pinkette's reply, Tommy looked at Wilbur for a couple of seconds before saying, "Jared."</p><p>Wilbur raised an eyebrow at the name.</p><p>"Jared. The Jared-in-your-letters Jared." Techno asked his twin, straightening up from his slouch on the headboard.</p><p>Before Wilbur managed to answer, however, Tommy continued with his story, "He asked me, in front of fifty other people, mind you, if you'll be coming to the Yule Ball." </p><p>"Oh that fucker." Wilbur mumble darkly.</p><p>"Oh shit." Techno chuckled before succumbing to full-blown, belly-aching laughter. Tommy joined in soon after.</p><p>"He's telling everyone that your five-year-long rivalry was really just flirting all this time! He was talking to a couple of fourth-years today saying that he finds you 'really pretty!'" Tommy rushed out while laughing.</p><p>The Ravenclaw cringed, his face flushing from embarassment. "I'm really gonna fucking kill this guy." he told his twin, all serious. Techno and Tommy just laughed out louder upon seeing Wilbur's reaction.</p><p>"Wil, oh no Wil, you just lost! It's the ultimate power move. There is no way up from this. You lost the war, Wil." Techno managed to say between his laughs.</p><p>"I'm sorry, brother." Tommy said, still giggling as he clapped his brother's shoulder in sympathy.</p><p>"You're wrong, Techno." Wilbur said suddenly, a terrifying smile forming on his face. "That's not the ultimate power move." </p><p>"What?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"I just had the best fucking idea. Fucking Jared's gonna shit himself." Wilbur promised his brothers with a smile.</p><p>"Well, I'm listenin'."  Techno said as him and Tommy leaned toward Wilbur to hear his plan.</p><p>---</p><p>"How do you know where Jared usually hangs out? You don't even go here!" Techno heard Tommy yell to him as the second-year tried to keep up with the pinkette, who was running to a crowded spot in the courtyard, looking for his twin.</p><p>"Wilbur's been stalkin' the guy for years, man." The pinkette answered as he spotted Wilbur in the middle of a crowd of students.</p><p>He grabbed Tommy's arm so he won't lose him in the crowd, then ran towards his twin.</p><p>As he got near though, he spotted a familiar blond in the crowd. </p><p>"Oh no, Techno." Dream laughed with sympathy in his voice as he stood beside the pinkette to watch the scene unfold in front of them.</p><p>As Techno reached Wilbur, who was just standing stock still, a Slytherin with dark hair and unremarkable face in front of his twin yelled out.</p><p>"My question for you, Wilbur, is this." The brunet, who Techno assumed was Jared, aimed his wand upward, sending a ball of light into the sky.</p><p>Once the ball of light reached the night sky, it exploded into smaller lights that spelled the words:</p><p>WILBUR WATSON, WOULD YOU GO TO THE YULE BALL WITH ME? LOVE, JARED.</p><p>The crowd surrounding them went wild. Tommy and Dream laughed hysterically at the over-the-top display. </p><p>"Aww!" some people in the crowd crooned.</p><p>"Yeah! Get your man, Jared!"</p><p>"That's just cringe!"</p><p>"SAY YES, WATSON!"</p><p>Techno just rubbed one of Wilbur's shoulders in sympathy.</p><p>It took a couple of seconds before the crowd finally calmed down.</p><p>Wilbur, who was red in the face, sighed in defeat. He smiled before saying, "You know what Jared, that stunt probably took a lot of effort so, fuck it. I'll be your date at the fucking ball, you ugly, hateful, piece of fucking shit."</p><p>"Whoa!" Tommy said, eyes wide after hearing the colorful insults. Techno just laughed at his twin's crass language. </p><p>"Yes!" Jared said, as he held Wilbur's hand then raised their joined hands in the air. "Yes!" The brunet cheered again. The crowd began cheering for the pair.</p><p>Tommy gagged at the display before approaching the two, dragging Techno behind him.</p><p>"Jared. Now that you'll be taking my brother to the Yule Ball, I think I should formally introduce you to my other brother, Technoblade. He hunts orphans for sport. Say hi, Tech." The Gryffindor said quickly, then stepping aside to put the pinkette in front of Jared.</p><p>Wilbur let go of Jared's hand to stand beside Techno.</p><p>With his brothers at his side, Techno immediately tried to be as intimidating as possible, giving out the aura he reserves only at the beginning of professional quidditch matches.</p><p>He stared Jared down for a couple of seconds, then offered his hand, saying in a quiet voice, "Jared, was it?"</p><p>A hush immediately fell over the crowd at his voice. Jared, who wasn't that much shorter than Techno, looked up at him, eyes wide with unbridled fear. Jared's mouth opened and closed, as if he was trying to speak, but no sound came out his mouth.</p><p>Just from that look, the three brothers immediately began laughing out loud.</p><p>"Oh Techno, that was gold! Jared, your face!" Wilbur said, clinging to the pinkette for balance as he laughed while pointing at the Slytherin. It was Jared's turn to turn red, as an uneasy smile began to form on his face. </p><p>"Just messin' with you. I had to get you back for embarassin' Wil." Techno told Jared good-naturedly, his intimidating aura gone, replaced by his usual monotone self.</p><p>"Oh. That's understandable then." The brunet replied unsteadily as he laughed. The sound of his laugh was strained, still tinged with slight terror.</p><p>Wilbur just laughed louder at the Slytherin's shaky voice.</p><p>"Don't worry. I'm still your date to the ball! You can't back out now because that'll break my heart. And you don't want to do that 'cause that'll make Techno mad, right Techno?" Wilbur said as he wrapped an arm around Techno's and Tommy's shoulders to steer them away from the crowd.</p><p>"Uh-huh. Be seein' you, Jared." Techno said over his shoulder as he was dragged away by Wilbur.</p><p>Techno turned and let Wilbur drag him away, still feeling the Slytherin's eyes on the back of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dates and Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and Techno talk about the dreaded Yule Ball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Yule Ball's next week."</p><p>The pinkette, who was cleaning his broomstick on the floor, just hummed in response.</p><p>"You still don't have a date." Wilbur said as he stood up from his sprawl on the bed to help his twin clean the broomstick, which Techno had lovingly named "Orphan Obliterator."</p><p>Techno just sighed then raised his head to look at his twin. But before he managed to say something, Wilbur already responded, "I know. You said it doesn't make sense for you to find a date since you're not going. But the thing is, you have to! You're the Durmstrang champion, for Merlin's sake. You have to represent your school."</p><p>"Sure. 'Cause placin' first on the two challenges of the tournament isn't enough representation from me right? Or does my name at professional quidditch matches meet my Durmstrang representation quota? No? I hafta wear uncomfortable clothes and suffer an evenin' of socializin' with people I don't like to properly represent my school?" Techno said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Okay arsehole, I get it. You're famous. But come on! People are actually looking forward to see you interact with other students. Did you know that a picture of you laughing at the courtyard is being passed around at the school? It was taken when we were bullying Jared last week, I think. The picture even made it into the Ravenclaw announcement board! Tommy said it was on the Gryffindor's as well." </p><p>"Heh? Why? What's the reason for that? That's so dumb." Techno asked, furiously wiping the handle of the broom. The broomstick was lovingly cared for but after being used for the second challenge of the Triwizard tournament, which took place just a few days ago, it looked a little worse for wear.</p><p>"Well, people want to see more of you, I guess. It's cause you don't talk to people." Wilbur told him.</p><p>"I talk to people. I'm talkin' to you. Right now." the pinkette answered.</p><p>"Family doesn't count, dolt."</p><p>"I talk to Tubbo."</p><p>"I just said family doesn't count."</p><p>That pulled out a surprised laughter from Techno, who nodded his head and said, "Fair, that's fair."</p><p>"So. Are you gonna go?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Nope." The pinkette answered. Wilbur opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Techno raised a hand, saying, "And there is nothing, Wil, nothing you can say to force me to. I'm not changin' my mind 'cause you begged. You've been beggin' for days, Wil. Unless your beggin' comes with somethin' different today, my answer won't change."</p><p>"Aww. Lame." Wilbur said sadly, shoulders drooping in defeat.</p><p>"I honestly can't wait for the ball to be over so you can finally shut up about it." Techno told him bluntly.</p><p>"Wooooow. Okay, arsehole." Wilbur said, kicking Techno in the shin. The Ravenclaw leaned his head on the bed then whined, "The night's gonna be so fucking lame without you there."</p><p>"Oh yes. Me, Technoblade. Known for bein' the life of the best parties." the pinkette said in his monotone voice. </p><p>Wilbur laughed out, then lightly kicked Techno again. This time, however, Techno dodged. </p><p>"Can't believe you're ditching me because you're fucking lazy!" Wilbur cried out.</p><p>"If you know it's gonna be lame, then ditch it with me. Let's drag Tommy and Tubbo, sneak our brooms out, then fly out to the field. We'll even take some of your homemade fireworks." Techno said to him, his eyes flashing excitedly.</p><p>Wilbur's eyes were already wide with interest even before Techno finished talking. But instead of accepting the invitation, Wilbur closed his eyes, then groaned.</p><p>"Why do you hate me, Techno? Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you? I don't deserve this! I was the one persuading you to do something, not the other way around." The Ravenclaw said, dramatically shaking his head.</p><p>"I have a date. You know I have to go." Wilbur mumbled.</p><p>"Cringe." Techno replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Wilbur was gonna say something in response when Techno spoke again, saying "Jared." The pinkette said the name as if it was a question.</p><p>"What about him?" His twin asked.</p><p>"Don't know. I don't think I trust him."</p><p>Wilbur laughed at his twin's answer. "You don't have to, genius. It's a ball. Not a fucking wedding. Hell, I don't fucking trust him."</p><p>"No, Wil. You're missin' the point. The point is, I don't trust him with you, even for a couple of seconds." Techno quipped back.</p><p>"Oh?" Wilbur said with a wolfish grin. "Interesting. Why? Are you finally gonna kill him for me?" The curly-haired teen joked with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>"He looked too nice. Sorta fakey, I guess. I dunno, maybe I was just expectin' a monstrous-lookin' dude since you talked so much shit about him in your letters. You really think this guy's cool?" Techno asked his twin.</p><p>"No. I don't trust him, I hate him. You know this." Wilbur said, his playful tone gone.</p><p>"Good. I just had to ask 'cause I'm gettin' a weird vibe between the two of you." Techno said with a meaningful look to Wilbur.</p><p>"Ooh yeah. The attraction is definitely there. He obviously thinks I'm hot. I mean he hates my guts, but I'm just too fucking pretty, you know?"</p><p>Wilbur laughed out loudly after seeing Techno cringe from his answer. </p><p>"I hate you. Get lost. Out of my room." The pinkette said.</p><p>"And he doesn't look half-bad himself. Don't you think?" His twin asked him.</p><p>"I'm actually gonna kill you." Techno said in response, his voice dead serious.</p><p>Wilbur, undeterred, continued to talk. "I'm just saying, if the night turned out to be great and if, and only if, he asked nicely, maybe I'll let him-"</p><p>"Wilbur, I will cut your hair in your sleep."</p><p>His twin immediately went silent.</p><p>"Thank you. And for the mental torture you put me through tonight, I'm kickin' you out. Sleep in your room, for a change." Techno said as he quickly ducked down, grabbing Wilbur by his waist, then rising up from his knees, carrying Wilbur's weight on one shoulder.</p><p>"No, no, no! Techno, you fucking brute! Put me down!" Wilbur yelled out, laughing as he hit Techno's back with his fists.</p><p>Techno carried his twin all the way to his room's doorway, where he bent to place Wilbur on the other side of the door.</p><p>"Talk to you tomorrow, Wil." The pinkette said as he walked backwards to close the door.</p><p>"Wait, wait, Tech!" Wilbur stopped him, his hands pushing the door back. "You're not gonna sneak outside at the ball without me, right?" Wilbur asked, eyes wide.</p><p>Techno sighed, then answered, "'Course not, Wil." Before slamming the door close on Wilbur's face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. True Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur and his friends attend the Yule Ball.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dad." Wilbur greeted Phil.</p><p>The blond turned to him then held Wilbur's shoulders, saying, "Looking sharp, Wil." </p><p>"Thanks." he mumbled as he looked down at his black dress robes.</p><p>"Techno really didn't come?" The teacher asked.</p><p>"Yup." Wilbur said sadly.</p><p>"Aww. Sorry about that, Wil. Your Ravenclaw friends are looking for you, by the way." Phil said, nodding towards a crowd of students huddled in one corner of the room.</p><p>Before he managed to respond, the door to the great hall opened to let the Triwizard Champions in.</p><p>Dolan walked in wearing red and black dress robes to match the dress of her partner, who was in a red gown. Meanwhile, Dream was wearing a suit with black and Slytherin-green colors. His date for the night was one of Wilbur's housemates, George, who was also one of the Slytherin's best friends.</p><p>Wilbur watched as the two pairs danced for a couple of beats before they were joined by some members of the faculty.</p><p>"Professor Watson, Wilbur, good evening." A new voice greeted.</p><p>Wilbur and Phil turned their heads to see Jared, who was also dressed for the occasion.</p><p>"Jared, good evening to you, too." Phil greeted in return.</p><p>"Uhm. Shall we?" Jared said, offering his hand to Wilbur, who rolled his eyes but took the offered hand.</p><p>"Enjoy the night, you two!" Phil told him as they walked towards the dancefloor.</p><p>"We will!" The Ravenclaw answered.</p><p>Jared and Wilbur danced seriously for the first song. But when the second song began, they started to not take the waltz seriously, making up weird moves as the song went on.</p><p>The Ravenclaw could hear his dad laughing at him all the way to the teachers' table.</p><p>When the band began to play more casual songs, the pair was joined by their friends. George and Dream were also joined at the dancefloor by some of their friends, all of which were also acquainted with Wilbur.</p><p>The group of students began to form a rough circle where some random person goes to the center to perform exotic dance moves, which Wilbur was an expert in.</p><p>Karl and Quackity, two young Hufflepuffs who Wilbur met through Dream, pushed the Ravenclaw to the center of the circle for another dance break. As he was pushed, he dragged George with him. The two Ravenclaws held hands and danced in front of their friends who cheered.</p><p>After a couple of beats, another pair of students was pushed to the center. This time, it was Dream and Sapnap, a Gryffindor who was also close friends with the blond Slytherin.</p><p>As the two friends danced, Wilbur and George retreated to the side. </p><p>"Wilbur, look!" His housemate said to him while pointing at a spot near the door.</p><p>Wilbur turned his head to see Tubbo sitting on Tommy's shoulders. Tubbo was holding a muggle camera, which was aimed at him. The Gryffindor seemed to be filming.</p><p>When Tubbo saw him look over, the brunet immediately scrambled to get to the ground. Tommy bent down to let Tubbo off his shoulders. Once the brunet was safely on his feet, the two Gryffindors moved to run.</p><p>Wilbur immediately went after the two, his long legs quickly cutting the distance between him and the young students.</p><p>Even before Tommy and Tubbo reached the door, Wilbur had managed to snag the back of Tommy's robes.</p><p>"Save yourself, Tubbo! Run! I'll hold him off!" Tommy yelled dramatically as he struggled against Wilbur's easy hold on his nape.</p><p>"No, big man! Don't say such stupid things!" Tubbo said, looking coflicted, his hold on the camera tightening.</p><p>"Okay, dumbasses. Stop being fucking dramatic. How long have you been filming?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>Tommy laughed at his question before answering. "Well, we caught you trying to do The Worm, if that's what you're asking." </p><p>"Right, that's it. Child, hand me the fucking thing." Wilbur told Tubbo, who was laughing like a hyena at Tommy's answer.</p><p>"No. You can do what you want with Tommy. I'm showing this to everyone." Tubbo said with a giggle as he began slowly walking backwards.</p><p>"Not very Gryffindor of you, Tubbo, but go! Run, Tubbo!" Tommy yelled at his bestfriend, still laughing at the situation.</p><p>"Oi, you know I can catch you, right? Besides, it's not just me you filmed in there. You probably caught Dream, too. And I'm not above asking for his help to catch you little shit." Wilbur said.</p><p>The two Gryffindors stopped laughing at that.</p><p>"Right. Now, give me the camera." Wilbur tried again.</p><p>"Aww, lame!" Tommy complained.</p><p>Tubbo held out his hand holding the camera then moved toward the Ravenclaw. But after taking one more step, a voice from behind Wilbur suddenly interrupted.</p><p>"I think that's far enough, Tubbo." </p><p>Tommy, immediately recognizing the voice, cheered so hard, he managed to free himself from the hold in his nape. Mainly because Wilbur, upon hearing the voice of the newcomer, accepted his fate and wasn't trying to hold onto his youngest brother anymore.</p><p>Technoblade, wearing his formal Durmstrang uniform, slipped from behind Wilbur to stand in front of Tubbo, taking the camera in his hands.</p><p>"Suck it, Wilbur!" Tommy cheered as him and Tubbo hid behind Techno's cape.</p><p>Techno just held the camera in one hand while he stared Wilbur down, red eyes shining and a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Call Dream for help, then. Get a couple of his friends, too. Just to make the match even." Techno told the Ravenclaw, voice so full of mockery it made Wilbur's blood boil.</p><p>"I fucking hate you so much." Wilbur said in defeat.</p><p>"While you're callin' your buddy Dream, I'm just gonna..." Techno trailed off as he opened the camera in his hands, scrolling through the gallery. The pinkette made sure to hold the camera low enough so the two Gryffindors behind him could still see the screen.</p><p>"That's the one! Check that one!"said Tubbo, who was plastered protectively on Techno's left side.</p><p>A video began to play and Wilbur immediately ran to Techno's side to watch it. The video that was playing showed him and Dream having a weird chicken dance off. </p><p>All of them laughed out, even Wilbur who laughed at himself.</p><p>"We look so fucking stupid, what the fuck!" Wilbur said in between his laughs.</p><p>"Dude, you did it in front of fifty people!" Techno laughed out as he held out his hand farther so Wilbur could see the camera better.</p><p>"Fucking hell." Wilbur whispered as the four of them watched. Techno laughed out loud when the video showed Quackity trying to do a split.</p><p>"This is gold! Wait, let's get on the seats. I'm sick of standing up." Tommy said as he pulled on Techno's sleeve slightly to pull him to a table. </p><p>Techno moved with Tommy but stopped when Wilbur wrapped a hand around his wrist. The Ravenclaw took the camera from his twin, then gave it to Tommy with a nod to the direction of the table.</p><p>"You guys watch. I'm gonna need Techno for a moment." Tommy just took the camera from Wilbur then ran to the nearest table. He was joined by Tubbo, who sat beside the blond.</p><p>Wilbur went outside the great hall, Techno following him closely. When they were in a less crowded part of the hallway, the Ravenclaw stood in front of the pinkette, who wasn't making eye contact.</p><p>"I beg you for two weeks to attend, and after saying you won't, you appear out of nowhere just to bully me with Tommy." Wilbur said.</p><p>Techno smiled at Wilbur's whining before he answered. "To be fair, you were the one bullyin' the children. I jus' defended 'em." </p><p>"Yeah, right. What made you come here." Wilbur asked.</p><p>"First of all, I didn't lie to you." The pinkette said in a calm voice, trying to not piss off his pouting twin any further. "I really wasn't gonna go. Then Tommy and Tubbo knocked on my door, sayin' I had to come with them. Apparently, they asked Phil if they're allowed to be out slightly later than usual and if they could take pictures. They wanted to see the dance. Phil conceded, but... I had to babysit them." Techno said.</p><p>Wilbur blinked at Techno's answer before laughing out, saying "So what you're saying is... Dad made you go." </p><p>"Yup." Techno grumbled out. Wilbur laughed louder at his twin's answer.</p><p>"So yeah. I'm on babysittin' duty until the gremlin children crash." The pinkette said.</p><p>"Wilbur!"</p><p>The twins turned to see Jared, Dream, and George at the doorway of the great hall.</p><p>"Techno! You're late!" Dream laughed out upon seeing the pinkette.</p><p>"I wasn't late, nerd. I planned on not showin' up at all but my kind father dragged me out from the ship." Techno answered as Dream ran to the pair, then wrapped an arm around Techno's shoulder. </p><p>The pinkette cringed at the contact, then shrugged the arm off his shoulder. "Personal space." He reminded the blond.</p><p>Dream just laughed out, his tea kettle laugh ringing across the hallway, before wrapping his arm around Techno again. This time, the pinkette sighed tiredly but didn't move the arm.</p><p>"Now I can finally introduce you to my friends! That's George." The Slytherin said, gesturing to brunet wearing thick, white-rimmed goggles, who offered a hand.</p><p>"I know who he is, Dream." Techno said as he shook the offered hand. "Wilbur talked about you in his letters." The pinkette told George, who laughed brightly.</p><p>"Did he? Oh Merlin, then I probably make quite a picture in your head then, Technoblade." George replied.</p><p>"Nah. Wilbur told no ugly stories about you. You just get mentioned everytime Wilbur boasts that he gets better grades than his roommates." Techno said, smirking.</p><p>"What can I say, I'm brilliant." Wilbur quipped from Techno's side.</p><p>"Yeah, at potions and history. Exclusively at those subjects. The rest of the subjects, you're just shite." George said with a smile.</p><p>"Oooh, Wil. Are ya gonna take that sittin' down?" Techno asked, looking entertained as hell.</p><p>Wilbur was about to respond when George raised a hand then said, "Also, I'm prettier than you." </p><p>Dream, Jared, and Techno laughed out at that.</p><p>"Obliterated." Techno said mockingly in Wilbur's face. Wilbur just stared at his twin, face unimpressed.</p><p>"C'mon, Sapnap wants an autograph." Dream said as he dragged Techno back to the room, George following the pair.</p><p>"Bruh. I'm on babysittin' duty." the pinkette said, looking at Wilbur for help. Wilbur just smiled at him then yelled after them, "I'll look after the children. Don't have too much fun now, Techno!"</p><p>Techno just shot him a helpless look before the trio disappeared to the hall.</p><p>"I uhm... I thought Technoblade wasn't going to attend?" Jared asked Wilbur curiously as he followed the Ravenclaw, who walked back to doorway to keep an eye on Tommy and Tubbo's table.</p><p>"Oh he wasn't. I just showed my dad that I'm really, really sad about Techno not being here, then he dragged Techno down." Wibur answered with a smile.</p><p>"Riiiight. Well, aren't you spoiled." The Slytherin told him.</p><p>"I'm not. Techno's the one who's spoiled. And he knows it. That's why he spoils me and Tommy. Because he feels bad about being the favorite son." Wilbur said in a cheery voice.</p><p>"Oh. Well. There's a lot to unpack there." Jared said with a laugh.</p><p>"Are you guys flirting?" A new voice asked the couple.</p><p>Wilbur looked down to see Tommy looking at them with a grimace on his face, Tubbo snickering behind him, muggle camera still in his hands.</p><p>"Shut up, child." Wilbur responded automatically.</p><p>"We're coming up. We have more than enough material to blackmail the cool kids." Tubbo said, shaking the camera in Wilbur's face.</p><p>"Wait, did you tell Techno that you're done for the night?" Wilbur asked as he looked for the pinkette in the crowd.</p><p>"Yes. Yes. I also told Dad." Tommy said as him and Tubbo began to walk to the direction of the Gryffindor dorms.</p><p>Wilbur found Techno, who was already looking at his brothers. When Tommy followed Wilbur's line of sight, the blond waved goodbye to the pinkette.</p><p>Techno just nodded back in response, then went back to his conversation with Dream.</p><p>"Goodbye, Wilbur! Have a good night!" Tubbo said while waving.</p><p>"Night, boys." Wilbur said, watching the two walk away. Before they turned a corner, however, Tommy halted, turned around, then looked at Jared, his blue eyes narrowing with suspicion.</p><p>He pointed his pointer and middle fingers to his own eyes, before pointing them at Jared, leaving the Slytherin with a clear warning before he disappeared with his bestfriend.</p><p>Wilbur scoffed at the action, eyes shining fondly.</p><p>"Scary." The Slytherin said lightly.</p><p>"Don't mind him. He wants to be as terrifying as Techno but he's not quite there yet." Wilbur said with a smile.</p><p>The two just stood in silence. Before the moment got awkward, the Slytherin offered, "You want to take a walk with me?"</p><p>"Sure. Lead the way, chief." Wilbur easily replied.</p><p>As the pair left the hallway, they began to talk about the most random things. Wilbur was surprised that he could have a good time with his rival like this. All this time, he just assumed Jared was a bore and a self-important prick but the evening proved him wrong. Jared was... a little unfunny, but he expected so much worse. He was glad that he could hang out with the other like this in peace.</p><p>The Ravenclaw realized that Jared was leading him to the courtyard where the Slytherin asked him to the ball. As they neared Jared's favorite spot, Wilbur noticed that there were a group of people in the area.</p><p>"Jared!" One male student in green dress robes called out. The Slytherin nodded his head in greeting.</p><p>"Wilbur, these are my friends from Slytherin. They're just hanging out." Jared said.</p><p>"Hi, Wilbur Watson." The Ravenclaw said as he offered his hand to the group of Slytherins.</p><p>"Yeah. The Blood God's twin." One of the students said as they shook Wilbur's hand.</p><p>"That I am. I'm also known for being a potions genius." Wilbur answered with a playful smirk.</p><p>"What's that like? Being twins with The Blade?" </p><p>"Amazing. He's a fucking gem." The curly-haired teen answered without missing a beat.</p><p>"A fuckin' gem? He's bleedin' terrifyin'!" One student said in response. Wilbur just laughed out at that.</p><p>"That he is. That he is." He agreed with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah. Jared, didn't you shit yourself when you met him that time?" One of the students reminded the group. </p><p>Jared didn't say anything to that. Wilbur, however, laughed louder at the memory, "Yeah, that's one the best days of my life, I tell you." The Ravenclaw said.</p><p>"Oi wankers! Smuggled food at the common room's almost gone! Let's go!" A girl wearing Slytherin-green robes called out to the group.</p><p>"Oh shit." The one student talking to Wilbur said. Almost all students in the group scrambled to run after the Slytherin girl.</p><p>"Nice meeting you, mate!" One of the students said to Wilbur before running off.</p><p>After they left, only Wilbur and two Slytherins, including Jared, were left at the courtyard. </p><p>With only three people in the area, the courtyard was dead silent, replacing the friendly energy the environment had earlier with a somber one.</p><p>The other Slytherin approached them, then wrapped an arm around Jared's shoulder.</p><p>"Thought they'd never fucking leave." The newcomer said. The Slytherin was very tall, with a wavy, slicked-back blond hair and an American accent.</p><p>"Oh?' Wilbur said in response, an eyebrow rising up in question. The way he had to look up to the new Slytherin made Wilbur uncomfortable.</p><p>Jared, who wasn't making eye contact, didn't shrug off the arm on his shoulders. The brunet looked at the ground, then said in a quiet voice, "It wasn't that funny."</p><p>Wilbur looked at Jared, confused. "What?" He asked.</p><p>The Slytherin raised his head and looked at Wilbur before finally he spat out, "I said, your pathetic fucking prank wasn't that funny." </p><p>Wilbur just gaped, shocked at the venomous tone that laced the Slytherin's voice, so unlike the friendly voice the other had used the whole night.</p><p>Then Jared turned to his friend, spitting out, "We'll have to make this quick. His stupid pig of a twin decided to show up to the ball."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, a reminder that this work won't really be about the tournament so there'll be parts of that that won't be included. One of the reasons why I left it out is because I'm actually thinking of creating a spin-off fic about that. It could be centered around dream and techno's rivalry. But for now I'm focusing on this work. I also have another sbi x hp fic that I'm writing so maybe i'll finish that one first before I do the spin-off.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blood and Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur meets Jared's friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright. This is one of the chapters that contains graphic depictions of violence. Read with caution and stay safe.</p><p>This work is almost finished. I hope you guys will support it until the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur was suddenly alert as he felt his brows sweat. The Ravenclaw didn't feel scared, he felt... a little angry. And, although it was tough to accept, slightly disappointed.</p><p>He looked at the blond Slytherin then at Jared, who had a crease between his eyebrows that wasn't there earlier in the evening.</p><p>After staring at the two students before him, Wilbur sighed deeply. He asked Jared, with real disappointment lacing his tone, "Oh nooo. Are you actually a proper fucking cunt?"</p><p>The next thing that registered in Wilbur's head was a sudden blooming pain in his mouth. He groaned as he staggered backwards, his right hand coming up to touch his mouth.</p><p>The Ravenclaw cringed at the metallic taste of blood as he placed his left hand in his robes' left pocket.</p><p>"Keep being a pompous fucking prick, I dare you." The blond said, his right fists curled and wet with Wilbur's blood.</p><p>"Chad, back off mate. Calm down." Jared said in a calming voice.</p><p>Wilbur snickered in his hand after hearing the Slytherin talk.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I must've misheard. You're name... is Chad?" He asked the giant, with unrestrained glee in his voice.</p><p>"You really are a freak, Watson." Jared said, watching him with raging eyes.</p><p>"Oh sorry, were you not into that?" Wilbur asked mockingly, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>The tall student, apparently named Chad, Wilbur thought, advanced on him again. "I'll teach you how to shut up, you bastard."</p><p>Before Chad could reach for Wilbur again, the Ravenclaw opened his left palm in front of the two, showing off a vial with red potion.</p><p>"One more step, arsehole, and I'll smash this lovingly crafted harming potion right on your big, stupid, feet." Wilbur warned, the teasing tilt in his voice gone.</p><p>Upon seeing the potion, Jared grabbed the back of his friend's robes to stop him from moving, looking at the potion cautiously.</p><p>"Aww, lame. I wanted to see it work." Wilbur said as he slowly backed away from the two. "Now. That was a terrible fucking night, but I don't think-" </p><p>Before Wilbur had finished talking, the giant walked determinedly towards him again.</p><p>With zero hesitation, Wilbur threw the potion at Chad's feet. The sound of breaking glass was loud in the silent courtyard.</p><p>"NO!" Jared yelled.</p><p>"I fucking warned you." Wilbur said with smile in his voice, his left hand hidden in his robes' pockets again.</p><p>The blond collapsed to his knees, his hands over his eyes, before screaming out in pain. His skin began to bubble, smoke rising to the surface .</p><p>"It burns!" Chad yelled.</p><p>Jared was about to help his friend but Wilbur warned, "Don't! You'll get poisoned too if you come too near."</p><p>"Make it stop! Please, make it stop!" The blond begged.</p><p>Jared just looked at Wilbur, eyes horrifically wide, before he yelled, "You fucking freak! What did you do? Help him!"</p><p>"I am helping him, you dumb fuck." Wilbur replied. He took another potion from his pocket, then smashed it right on the blond's knees.</p><p>The Ravenclaw stepped back as he watched the potion take effect.</p><p>Not even five seconds passed when the blond collapsed on the palms of his hands, breathing harshly. The burns on his skin were gone. He looked up to shoot a murderous glare towards Wilbur.</p><p>Jared knelt beside his friend, rubbing the giant's back.</p><p>Wilbur stood over the two, spitting out, "Now. Let that be a lesson. You don't want to fucking mess with me. The next time you show your fucking face to me Jared, I'll fucking burn it off. And Chad? You better think before you touch me next time. Because maybe instead of giving you some of my healing potion, I'll just laugh at your pathetic fucking face while you choke on your own blood."</p><p>"You prick!" Jared growled out as he grabbed the hem of Wilbur's robes to drag him down to the ground.</p><p>The Ravenclaw managed to not fall on his face, barely catching himself with his hands, palms out.</p><p>He tried to sit up, his hand automatically reaching for more potions in his pockets but Chad scrambled to stand over him, stomping one heavy boot on his hand.</p><p>Wilbur yelped from pain as he stilled and breathed harshly. He was winded from his fall and the next thing he knew, Jared was ripping his coat off his shoulder.</p><p>"Leave me alone!" Wilbur said as he struggled to pull his left hand from under Chad's boot. He looked up and shrunk back as the Slytherin hit him again, this time his cheek was hit, cutting the edge of his cheekbone.</p><p>As he laid down on the ground, gasping in pain, he felt his coat taken from his person. </p><p>Wilbur raised his head and saw Jared taking the potions from his coat pockets.</p><p>A rush of intense panic and anger went through him as he saw the Slytherin take the potions in his left pocket and even the pouch of potions in his right inner pocket.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing? Get your dirty fucking mitts off my potions!" Wilbur said as he struggled to get up.</p><p>A heavy boot pushed his chest back, the back of his head hitting the solid ground hard, making him groan in pain.</p><p>"Watson, you did this to yourself! I planned for this to be a peaceful confrontation but you just had to run your filthy fucking mouth." Jared growled out.</p><p>"Peaceful? I'm bleeding from my mouth because your friend punched me in the face, you fuck!" Wilbur growled out.</p><p>"And you poisoned him! I'm taking your potions and I'll show them to my father. I'll tell him what you did tonight. I'll show them that your inventions are dangerous and shouldn't be allowed. The Ministry will surely listen to what he has to say after I tell him what you did, you freak. The school has enabled you for too long." Jared said.</p><p>"They aren't dangerous! I used my harming potion to keep your friend from punching me again! And you know that if you start telling stories, Jared, I'm gonna start telling mine. I'll tell McGonagall about your violent revenge plot, which we both know is enough to get you expelled. I'm gonna tell everyone that you asked me to the ball as a part of a pathetic plan that ended in your friend, begging to me for help because you're a stupid fucking cunt who didn't think this thr-"</p><p>Before Wilbur had finished, Chad punched him again in his face, the sound of the punch ringing through the courtyard. The blond's attack broke Wilbur's glasses, making his eyes sting from pain.</p><p>"Stop. Talking." Chad told him warningly. Wilbur just looked up at him in defiance, broken glasses falling from his face and onto the ground.</p><p>"You don't scare me, you little bitch." Wilbur replied as he looked up, his shoulders shaking in anger.</p><p>He saw the blond's fingers curl up into fists. As the Slytherin raised a fist again, Wilbur breathed in and closed his eyes as he braced himself for another punch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Other Half</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Wilbur gets acquainted with Jared's friend, Technoblade makes new friends at the ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two-chapter update again! Thanks for the support guys i hope you like the story so far</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please dance with me, Technoblade."</p><p>"No." The pinkette replied.</p><p>"Okay, Technoblade." Quackity said as Karl laughed beside him.</p><p>"He must have a death wish." George said from beside Dream.</p><p>"That's what I thought too when he asked me to go as his date tonight." Techno said.</p><p>"What?" Dream laughed out as he shot an unbelieving look toward Quackity.</p><p>"Wait, Big Q, you asked Technoblade to be your date? I thought you were joking?" George asked, surprise evident in his voice.</p><p>"I did! I wasn't joking at all. He said no, of course. But I asked. Respectfully." The Hufflepuff answered.</p><p>"That he did." Techno said with a nod.</p><p>"What the hell? Last time I heard you talk about him, you were terrified of him." Dream said.</p><p>"I was! I still am! But I thought it was a good way to get over my fear of him. And he's actually really nice! Techno, you said you weren't coming to the ball, that's why you said no. If you planned on coming, would you have said yes?" Quackity asked him, his eyes shining.</p><p>"Uhhhh..." Techno said as he shot an unreadable look toward the Hufflepuff. "Probably not." he finished with a rumble in his voice.</p><p>"Awww." Quackity said, his shoulders drooping slightly.</p><p>"Dude, it's okay. I'm your date now. So you still won!" Karl said, wrapping an arm around the shorter student's shoulders.</p><p>"Yeah. You're not as cool as Techno, though." Quackity joked.</p><p>"What the honk, Big Q!"</p><p>Techno smiled at Karl's reaction. He was about to add something to the joke when he felt unbridled panic and anger suddenly flood him, the emotion so intense it made Techno immediately straighten up from his place on the wall.</p><p>Dream, who was beside the pinkette, immediately noticed the change. "What's wrong, Techno?" The blond asked.</p><p>"Where's Wilbur? Who saw him last?" He asked the group. The students immediately quieted down upon hearing the clear command and urgency in the pinkette's voice.</p><p>"Didn't we leave him with Jared?" George asked carefully.</p><p>"I know we left him with Jared. Right at the doorway. Anyone notice them leave? Go to a certain direction?" Techno asked again impatiently.</p><p>"No, I didn't see them leave."</p><p>"Didn't see anything either. Sorry, mate."</p><p>The students told the Durmstrang student who was scanning the room with his eyes, the intense concentration in them turning the color blood-red.</p><p>"Calm down, Techno. They're probably fine."  Dream said, trying to placate the pinkette who was looking more and more murderous every second.</p><p>Instead of responding to Dream, Techno moved to leave the crowd. He began to weave his way out of the room, sidestepping students who looked terrified and went out of his way in fear.</p><p>He was about to leave the great hall when a hand on his wrist stopped him.</p><p>Techno halted then looked back, "What?" He said impatiently to Dream, who looked spooked at his reaction, but was stubbornly still holding onto Techno's wrist.</p><p>"I'll help you find him if you're this worried." the blond said.</p><p>"It's fine. I can find him myself." The pinkette said as he ripped his wrist away from the blond's hold.</p><p>He turned away from Dream to leave the hallway.</p><p>He could feel himself getting angry, the emotion so intense he knew his twin would feel it, so he stopped walking to take a breath. Techno tried to not think about his own emotions and just focus on Wilbur. The pinkette thought that if his anger drowned out the projected emotions from his twin, he would have a harder time finding the Ravenclaw.</p><p>After taking a couple of seconds to breathe, Techno slowly closed his eyes to take one last calming breath, and opened them again.</p><p>Then the Blood God moved from his spot, following the unmistakable calls of help from his brother.</p><p>---</p><p>Jared winced as he watched Wilbur cough out blood after getting kicked on the stomach. The Ravenclaw curled in on himself on the cold, hard ground, clutching his middle in pain.</p><p>Chad, who was breathing heavily from exertion, looked at Jared then said, "Do you want to deck the fucker in the face, just once?"</p><p>"I think you've done enough. Let's get the fuck out of here." Jared replied as he shot a disgusted look toward Wilbur, before turning around to leave. He was pocketing the potions he took from Wilbur's coat when he heard his friend reply.</p><p>"That's it? Jared, you now have the chance to punch Wilbur fucking Watson in the face. Why are you not taking it? Besides, I don't think I've done enough. You've endured five years of his bullshit. He fucking poisoned me. Believe me, I'm not done." Chad said, his bloodied knuckles shaking in anger.</p><p>"Do what you want. But I'm not staying any second longer anywhere near that freak." He told his friend, who just shrugged.</p><p>"I'm thinking of dragging him to the Whomping Willow grounds and leaving him there. Just to give his twin brother a challenge when he starts looking for the cunt." Chad said as he slowly approached Wilbur, who was facedown on the ground, writhing in pain.</p><p>Jared just sighed, looking at his friend whose back was facing him and was standing over Wilbur. "Don't get hurt going near the tree, idiot." He reminded.</p><p>"Yes, yes. If you aren't gonna help, just leave already. Because the next parts' probably gonna be too much for your liking." The blond said with a laugh.</p><p>Jared rolled his eyes and turned around to leave the courtyard.</p><p>Just to immediately find himself face to face with Technoblade.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Blood God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade finds Wilbur.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. Stay safe and read on with caution.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slytherin in front of him jumped in surprise, inhaling sharply, his eyes widening in fear. The fucker was about to scream so Techno immediately flicked a wand in his face, shutting him up with a langlock hex.</p><p>The pinkette followed the hex with an incarcerous spell, binding the other student in thick ropes.</p><p>He grabbed Jared roughly, turned him around so he's facing Wilbur, then kicked him on the back of his tied legs.</p><p>The kick made Jared collapse to his knees. He was about to fall on his face so Techno held one rope behind him to make sure that the student stayed on his knees.</p><p>Once Jared was stable, quiet, and just looking up at him in fear, Techno decided to move on to his next target.</p><p>The blond student was bent down on Wilbur's prone figure on the ground, holding his twin's collar with bloodied fists, trying to get him to sit up.</p><p>Wilbur was completely unmoving and was not fighting back.</p><p>Wanting to see state of his twin closer, Techno grabbed the arm of the student in front of Wilbur, then pulled him away from his twin so hard he was sure he heard a bone crack.</p><p>The blond collapsed next to Jared from the force of the pull, yelping out in pain, the sound loud in the quiet courtyard. Techno turned around from Wilbur to hex the crying student, shutting him up too.</p><p>Once the courtyard was finally quiet, Techno went down on his knees to pick up his twin, leaning him against his chest. </p><p>Wilbur's eyes opened once he was settled on Techno.</p><p>"Tech." Wilbur said, wincing in pain. Techno looked around for Wilbur's glasses, finding them near his twin's head. </p><p>He fixed the glasses with a quick gesture with his wand, then placed them on Wilbur's face carefully.</p><p>"What's wrong?" The pinkette asked in a gentle voice. Wilbur was pushing against his chest to sit up.</p><p>"He's got my potions." The Ravenclaw said, pain forgotten and teeth gritted in anger.</p><p>"Let's get you up then." The pinkette said calmly, knowing that Wilbur won't fully calm down until he had his potions back.</p><p>As he was trying to get Wilbur back on his feet, he felt his twin tense up against him.</p><p>Before he had a chance to ask, Wilbur pointed over Techno's shoulder, saying in a breathless voice, "He's getting away."</p><p>Techno turned around to see that the tall blond he pulled away from Wilbur was running toward the corridor near the courtyard, holding his broken arm close to his body.</p><p>Technoblade shifted Wilbur's weight on his left side, then held his wand out with his free hand. </p><p>With a snap of his wrist, he conjured a thick whip from the end of his wand.</p><p>He threw the whip toward the running student, catching him by his neck. The pinkette pulled the whip back in one powerful tug, pulling the Slytherin back to him.</p><p>Once the student was near enough, Techno vanished the whip. He pulled Wilbur away from his right side so he won't feel the impact, then pointed his right elbow up and out, hitting the blond student in the face as he careened toward the pinkette.</p><p>Techno's elbow crashed into the other's face with a violent crack.</p><p>The student crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain, muffled noises coming out of his closed mouth. His face was red with blood from his nose, his eyes wet with tears.</p><p>Techno would've laughed at the pitiful picture by his feet if he wasn't murderously angry.</p><p>"Are you that excited to die?" He asked the man by his feet, voice cold as ice. </p><p>The student managed to shake his head.</p><p>"Then stay where you are." Techno ordered, his voice tinged with something dangerous, before turning back to Wilbur.</p><p>"Do you think you can stand up on your own?" Techno directed at his twin who was looking at the writhing student on the ground.</p><p>"Yeah." The Ravenclaw nodded, letting go of his hold on Techno's shoulders.</p><p>Techno carefully stepped away from Wilbur, making sure that he really could stand on his own. When he was sure that the Ravenclaw won't fall on his face, Techno finally looked at the bleeding student by his feet.</p><p>He used another incarcerous spell to bind the student, not even mindful about the broken arm. After the student was bound, Techno bent down to grab him.</p><p>The pinkette frog-marched the blond and dragged him beside Jared, who was still looking up at him in fear.</p><p>Techno kicked out, aiming at the spot behind the blond's knees to make the student kneel in front of Wilbur.</p><p>"Untie him." The Ravenclaw told his twin, nodding his head toward Jared.</p><p>The Slytherin jumped when he felt Techno lean down to talk beside his ear, "No sudden movements. You don't wanna startle me, do you?" The pinkette asked without waiting for an answer, then leaned away.</p><p>Jared flinched again as he felt the binds disappear. Wilbur immediately went down on his knees to rifle through the Slytherin's robes, looking for his potions.</p><p>"Careful. Don't make your injuries worse." Techno told his twin from behind the Slytherins. He noticed that Wilbur's hand shook as he took his potions back. </p><p>The pinkette moved to the Ravenclaw's side, then knelt on one knee, helping him search Jared who flinched at his touch.</p><p>After counting the potions he and Techno retrieved, Wilbur immediately stood up, wincing in pain. Techno stood beside him, his movements silent as he bent to take Wilbur's discarded coat on the ground before placing another incarcerous spell on Jared.</p><p>The pinkette quietly wrapped the coat around Wilbur's shoulders while Wilbur stared Jared down, fists shaking in anger.</p><p>"You-" the Ravenclaw told Jared then stopped. </p><p>Wilbur exhaled slowly, then slapped the Slytherin across the face with the back of his hand, the sound loud in the quiet courtyard.</p><p>"Don't you fucking threaten me again." Wilbur said, voice unsteady from exhaustion but still full of terrifying confidence.</p><p>Winded from the slap, Jared nodded slowly at Wilbur's words. The Slytherin was crying, right cheek red from Wilbur's hand, snot streaming down his nose.</p><p>"Let's go, Tech." Wilbur told him, slowly turning around to leave. </p><p>Instead of immediately following his twin, Techno just stared at the two bound students, his expression stormy, the air around him charged with something deadly.</p><p>Techno looked at Wilbur's retreating back then looked at the students before him again. </p><p>The Ravenclaw was almost out of the courtyard when Techno finally sighed, waving his wand to remove the hex and ropes binding the Slytherins.</p><p>The two started coughing out roughly, panting as they tried to catch their breaths after having their mouths bounded shut for too long.</p><p>"The two of you better be gone by tomorrow. Because if you aren't, I'm gonna start huntin' for blood." The pinkette warned as he slowly walked backwards, keeping his eye on the two students as he walked toward Wilbur.</p><p>When he finally reached his twin, Techno turned away from the two. </p><p>He slowed his pace to match Wilbur's when he heard the blond student cough out from behind him, "Fucking freak."</p><p>Wilbur, who also heard the words, stopped walking and froze beside him.</p><p>Techno spun on his heel, his braid whipping his back lightly from his sudden turn. He took large steps as he walked, almost sprinting, to where the two Slytherins are helping each other up.</p><p>"No, no, no. We're sorry, we'll shut up. Please!" Jared begged as he shrunk back, scrambling away from Techno's approaching form.</p><p>The blond, however, stood his ground, fumbling for his wand. His face still slightly wet with blood and tears, the blond slipped his wand out, then aimed it at the pinkette, who was coming closer and closer.</p><p>But before the tall student managed to actually use his wand, Technoblade already disarmed him with a quick wave of his own. The disarming spell's blinding red light made the blond flinch, his eyes closing from the harsh light. </p><p>By the time the blond opened his eyes again, Techno already had him by the collar, two wands in the hand clutching the front of his bloodied clothes.</p><p>"No! Wait!" The blond scrambled to say, still reeling from how fast the pinkette managed to get to him.</p><p>Techno dragged the student near his own head, leaning back slightly before finally bringing his own forehead down with a resounding crack on the blond's already broken nose.</p><p>"Techno!" Wilbur shouted in concern, limping back to where the three students were.</p><p>The blond's knees buckled from the headbutt, bringing him down on the floor again. The only thing that was holding him up was Techno's tight hold in his collar.</p><p>As he held the Slytherin, who was still struggling weakly, Techno slowly placed the tip of his wand under the bleeding student's chin. </p><p>The wand digging on his skin made the blond stop struggling.</p><p>As the blond student stopped moving, the atmosphere in the silent courtyard slowly changed into something more intense. </p><p>The two students silently looked at each other, one looking up and pleading, the other looking down, red eyes sharp with cruel anger.</p><p>The air between them had a sense of finality to it. Technoblade could feel it. He could smell it. </p><p>The air felt like death.</p><p>And by the look in the eyes of the student by his feet, he felt it, too.</p><p>"Don't. Please don't." The blond begged, words clear despite the blood pooling in the corners of his mouth.</p><p>The words mean nothing to him, Technoblade realized. The person by his feet was speaking a language he didn't understand.</p><p>The pinkette was deciding on how he'd do the deed when he felt ice-cold fingers wrap around his wrist.</p><p>He looked beside him to see his twin, staring at him. There was a knowing look in Wilbur's brown eyes, like his twin heard every word that went through his head.</p><p>As the twins stared at each other, the smell of death subsided, the dangerous aura around the Durmstrang student effectively muted.</p><p>The pinkette finally looked away from Wilbur to stare at the blond by his feet, gaze less colder and more calmer.</p><p>The blond student, who realized that Wilbur changed Techno's mind without even speaking, begged to Wilbur instead. </p><p>He looked at the Ravenclaw, then asked, "Please. Don't let him kill me. I'll-"</p><p>Techno released his hold on the Slytherin's collar to punch him in his left eye. The punch threw the blond down on the ground.</p><p>The student was gasping in pain, facedown on the floor when Techno stepped on the back of his head with a dull thud, mushing his face on the dirty ground.</p><p>The pinkette bent down to talk beside the Slytherin's ear, growling out, "I shoulda taken an eye for that." He removed his feet only to bring it back down on the back of the student's head again, "You don't talk to Wilbur." He stepped on the blond's head again, saying, "You dont fuckin' look at Wilbur."</p><p>"He's gonna kill him! Stop him! Do something, Watson!" Techno heard Jared beg from behind him. The urgency and the command in the Slytherin's voice made Techno's blood boil.</p><p>Jared was still begging to Wilbur when a thick, black whip covered his mouth, the material wrapping around his head.</p><p>Before Jared even had the time to understand what's happening, he got dragged forward by a sharp tug. The Slytherin was about to bash his head on the floor when the whip tugged his head back, forcing him to to look up, Techno's blood-red eyes looking down on him, whip conjured from his wand.</p><p>"That goes for you, too, Jared." Techno spat out, his voice low and icy. Jared just nodded manically, eyes closed tight out of fear.</p><p>Techno looked down to see a dark puddle forming at the ground where Jared was kneeling. </p><p>"Pathetic." Techno said, cringing in disgust as the unpleasant stench of piss assaulted his sensitive sense of smell.</p><p>"Techno, put down your wand. Just... Put it away." Wilbur told his twin.</p><p>Instead of doing what's asked of him, Techno just sighed, before looking back at Wilbur.</p><p>"Are you really going to fucking fight me on this? These guys gonna need therapy the rest of their fucking lives!" The Ravenclaw said, his voice louder, frustration and exhaustion obvious in his tone.</p><p>Wilbur wasn't even finished talking when Techno vanished the whip before pocketing his wand. He removed his boot from the blond's head on the ground before pushing Jared away from him and his twin with a disgusted shove.</p><p>Instead of immediately picking himself up, Jared just curled up on the ground.</p><p>The pinkette righted his rumpled clothes with sharp movements, placing himself just slightly in front of his twin.</p><p>"Right." Wilbur said in a tired voice, "Let's do this again. You're fucking leaving tonight. You're gonna talk to McGonagall and you're gonna make up some bullshit excuse about how you need to come home to your beloved fathers. I don't give a shit about what you say, as long as it gets the two of you out of the castle. You better make it good though, 'cause otherwise, the kind professor won't let you leave. And you really, really don't want to stay, do you?"</p><p>The two students, one covered in blood and the other covered in his own urine, just nodded, head bowed low.</p><p>"Good. That's good." Technoblade took over. "'Cause if I see your faces again... well, at that point I'm gonna assume you're just askin' for it." The pinkette growled out, making Jared whimper from his spot on the floor.</p><p>"Nothin' to say?" Techno asked testily.</p><p>When the students didn't respond, Wilbur turned to tell his twin, "Let's just go, Techno. Please. I'm really fucking tired." The curly haired teen turned around and began walking away, still limping. </p><p>Instead of following his twin, Techno grabbed the arms of the two students, making them sit up.</p><p>"Every breath you take now, you owe it to Wilbur." He told the Slytherins, who nodded in sync, both trying to pull away from the pinkette's hold.</p><p>Then, Technoblade bent down between the two students and whispered, "Now run. Because as long as you're not out of the castle walls, I'm gonna fuckin' hunt."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins deal with the aftermath of the night of the Yule Ball.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried to write angst ??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Wilbur reached the corridor that leads out of the courtyard and into the castle, he heard quick footsteps approaching from behind him. He turned around and saw his twin catching up to him, strands of pink hair framing his face.</p><p>"Feelin' okay, Wil?" Techno asked him, slowing his walk to match Wilbur's pace.</p><p>Instead of answering, Wilbur just stopped in his tracks to just shoot a blank stare toward his twin, before walking again.</p><p>"Right. Stop walkin' and get up. I'm carryin' you as payment for bein' late." The pinkette said as he stopped in front of Wilbur, his knees bent slightly to help his twin jump to his arms easier.</p><p>"You're not late. You arrived just in time, actually." Wilbur replied. He closed the distance between him and his twin but instead of jumping up on Techno's back, he just wrapped his arms around the pinkette and leaned his head against the other's nape, breathing in and out deeply.</p><p>Techno just stood still, letting Wilbur hold him.</p><p>After a couple of quiet seconds, Wilbur rushed out in a whisper, "Thanks for coming to get me, Tech." He pulled away then told the pinkette in a much louder voice, "Get lower. I can't jump right now."</p><p>Following his twin's demand, Techno moved his body lower as Wilbur wrapped his arms around his neck, holding tight.</p><p>Techno gently held the back of Wilbur's knees in his arms as he raised his upper body, then began to move, climbing up on the nearest set of stairs. "Mind your coat." Techno told his twin.</p><p>His arms crossed in front of Techno's neck, Wilbur held onto his own shoulders to keep his coat from falling to the floor. "Wait, where are we going?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>Techno stopped walking before he answered, "Hospital wing."</p><p>"Ugh. No, Techno. I wanna sleep. I don't want to deal with people right now. Please." Wilbur asked.</p><p>The Ravenclaw felt his twin's head lean toward him, but after a couple of seconds, Techno turned around and walked back down the stairs.</p><p>"Thanks." Wilbur mumbled, leaning his head heavily on Techno's shoulder, before finally finally closing his eyes.</p><p>---</p><p>The sunlight streaming through the gaps between the curtains woke Wilbur up.</p><p>He flinched away from the sunlight, slowly opening his eyes and noticing that he was lying down on his twin's bed.</p><p>The curly haired teen lightly coughed out, then rubbed his mouth with his palm, finding strands of pink hair in his mouth.</p><p>"Gross." He mumbled as he raised his head from where it was resting on the bed near Techno's head.</p><p>The Ravenclaw rose on his elbows to look at his twin, who was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and head leaned back on the bed, face turned to where Wilbur was lying down, eyes closed lightly.</p><p>Techno's left hand is curled into a relaxed fist on his left leg, his right holding his wand.</p><p>Wilbur's eyebrows raised at his twin's form. He lightly tapped the other's cheek, which made the pinkette's eyes open slowly.</p><p>"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Wilbur asked, voice still rough from sleep.</p><p>Techno raised his head from the bed, his long hair flowing down messily over his shoulders.</p><p>"Forgot to move." Techno answered, straightening up and pocketing his wand before running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Were you even asleep?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"Hmm." The pinkette responded.</p><p>Wilbur sighed before trying again, "Did you sleep or not?"</p><p>"I was asleep. A little." Techno told him, looking up.</p><p>The pinkette stood up then stretched, before moving to leave the room to go to the bathroom, leaving the door open.</p><p>Wilbur noticed that aside from his cape, his twin was still in the clothes he wore to the ball. He looked down at himself to see that the dress shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned near his neck. The blood in his clothes were gone, Wilbur noticed, too. He was also missing his shoes and coat.</p><p>At the thought of his coat, Wilbur immediately patted the pockets of his trousers, looking for his potions.</p><p>After a quick search, he confirmed that all of his potions were still in his person. He sighed in relief. He looked around the room, and sure enough, his coat was hanging on the back of Techno's desk chair, his shoes neatly tucked under the table.</p><p>His twin entered the bedroom again, hair brushed and his red uniform replaced with a loose, white button down. He was still wearing his brown uniform pants but he wasn't wearing shoes, just plain black socks.</p><p>Instead of sitting back down on the floor, the pinkette sat beside him on the bed.</p><p>Now that he had Techno in front him, Wilbur realized that his twin looked... rough. The pinkette had dark bags under his eyes, his usually braided hair loose around his shoulders, pink lips closed in a tight line of tension.</p><p>"You didn't sleep, did you?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>Instead of answering, Techno just collapsed on the bed, his head hitting the pillow behind him with a soft thud.</p><p>Techno closed his eyes, ignoring his twin. He had a crease between his eyes that told Wilbur that the pinkette was tense.</p><p>Wilbur was sure that at that moment, they were both projecting emotions to each other: Techno was tense about something, which worried the Ravenclaw.</p><p>Whenever Techno feels this tense, the Ravenclaw urges the other to talk to him. And sure enough, after a bit of encouragement from Wilbur, Techno talks about the thing that was bugging him, which was usually how their long talks begin.</p><p>This time, however, Wilbur also felt how much the pinkette was adamant about staying quiet. He felt Techno getting frustrated with himself, his jaw tense and the crease between his brows deepening.</p><p>"We really need to see the healer soon. This is fucked." Wilbur finally said, still sitting cross-legged and looking at his twin.</p><p>Techno just grunted in agreement, eyes still closed.</p><p>In an attempt to get Techno to calm down and talk to him, Wilbur gently removed the pinkette's glasses. Techno lightly flinched when he felt Wilbur's touch, but he kept his eyes closed and let Wilbur continue to take the square-framed glasses.</p><p>The Ravenclaw folded the glasses then reached across his twin to set it down on the bedside table carefully.</p><p>Seeing as his twin was still deep in thought, Wilbur placed his pointer finger lightly between the pinkette's eyes, just on the bridge of the nose, planning to massage the crease away.</p><p>This time, however, Techno leaned away from the touch with an annoyed click of his tongue.</p><p>Wilbur froze for a couple of seconds, before he backed away from the pinkette.</p><p>Wilbur considered himself as someone who didn't get butthurt easily. The Ravenclaw's response to teasing was always more in the lines of "I'll give back as good as I get."</p><p>But considering he just experienced what was probably gonna be one of the shittiest nights of his life not 24 hours ago, he wasn't surprised that his twin's reaction to his touch made him feel like crying.</p><p>He just wanted to help, Wilbur thought. The curly haired teen was horrified to realize that he was genuinely very upset and he was going to cry out of frustration any second now.</p><p>He leapt off the bed in a rush, intending to leave the room before he actually bawled his eyes out.</p><p>Before he managed to leave the bed, however, Techno managed to catch him by his wrist.</p><p>"Don't. I'm really, really fuckin' sorry, Wil. I didn't mean to do that, I swear." Techno told him.</p><p>Instead of responding, Wilbur just continued to scoot out of the bed, still on the verge of tears.</p><p>Techno tightened his hold on his twin's' wrist, before calling out urgently, "Wilbur!"</p><p>The Ravenclaw stopped moving, one socked foot dangling at the edge of the bed.</p><p>"You know that normally, I would've let you go if you really wanted space but I can't... I cannot handle bein' far from you right now and not knowin' where you're gonna be. Not after last night." Techno rushed out.</p><p>At his twin's words, Wilbur finally looked back at the pinkette, who was wearing his glasses again and looking at him with slight panic obvious on his face.</p><p>"I feel like I'm gonna lose my mind, Wil. Please, just don't leave. I promise I'll tell you what's botherin' me. Just... Don't leave." Techno pleaded, scooting closer to Wilbur then leaning his head on the Ravenclaw's shoulder, clinging tighter.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, Wilbur sighed, then raised a hand to rub the back of Techno's head lightly. The pinkette slowly exhaled at his touch, finally calming down.</p><p>"You say that... But y'know. I woke up in the middle of the night. You weren't here." Wilbur said, his tone not accusatory but laced with curiosity.</p><p>Techno leaned away then dragged Wilbur back to the middle of the bed. Without letting go of Wilbur's wrist, the pinkette laid back down.</p><p>"I just had to make sure that they left." Techno answered. "And I'm more comfortable leaving you last night here, asleep and safe in our room, than you leaving now to go to Merlin-knows-where."</p><p>Wilbur laid down beside the pinkette and nodded. "Right. So... Did they leave?" He asked.</p><p>Techno, who was staring at the ceiling, just nodded in response, his shaking hand letting go of Wilbur's wrist to hold the Ravenclaw's hand instead, keeping their joined hands between them.<br/>
<br/>
As the twins laid down side by side, their connected hands between them, Wilbur looked at Techno, who was slightly shaking and gearing himself up to talk, eyes closing as he took deep breaths.</p><p>"Sorry for upsettin' you, Wil." Techno mumbled shakily.</p><p>Wilbur hummed in response then curled up on his side, facing his twin and placing their joined hands in front of his face.</p><p>"You know... I'm not gonna leave even if you decide not to share what's bothering you. I'm not that upset anymore, since you know... you apologized for being mean." The Ravenclaw said lightly. "Calm down and don't pressure yourself to talk." Wilbur added as he scooted closer to his twin, lightly butting his head against Techno's shoulder.</p><p>Wilbur looked up and just looked at Techno's face, waiting for his twin to open his eyes.</p><p>When the pinkette finally did, his eyes are calmer and less tense.</p><p>Techno swallowed drily, before he finally spoke. "Remember what I told you two years ago? Back when Phil was still an auror?" The pinkette asked.</p><p>When Wilbur didn't answer immediately, Techno added, "The night he promised us he'll stop and take up teaching instead?"</p><p>Wilbur's eyes widened as he leaned away from his twin.</p><p>"I told you something while we watched over Tommy at our treehouse that night." The pinkette reminded him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I know. I remember."</p><p>Techno just looked at him, waiting for him to say more.</p><p>"You... You told me that you have no problems about killing people." Wilbur said, words slowly leaving his lips.</p><p>"I didn't... I thought you were joking. We were kids. Fucking hell, we still are!" Wilbur exclaimed, he raised himself up on his elbows to look at his twin. "Why did you bring this up? Did you kill someone, Techno?" The Ravenclaw asked his twin, dread filling his voice.</p><p>"No, no. I didn't, Wil." Techno told him as his hold on Wilbur's hand tightened.</p><p>"If you didn't kill anyone then why did you bring it up? Techno, I thought we both understood that I was joking everytime I asked you to kill people for me." The Ravenclaw said, sitting up.</p><p>Techno followed, sitting up too before saying, "This is why I didn't want to talk about this today, you're already upset. I'm makin' it so much worse."</p><p>"Techno." Wilbur said, voice cold and serious. "Why did you bring that up?"</p><p>"I didn't kill anyone, Wil." Techno replied, just as serious as his twin.</p><p>"You didn't kill anyone." Wilbur repeated, disbelief obvious in his tone. "You just decided to bring up that conversation we had two years ago out of nowhere."</p><p>"Wilbur, do you genuinely believe that if I've killed someone, you wouldn't know about it?" The pinkette asked his twin. "You would know. You would've felt it. Even if you didn't, which is highly unlikely, you know I would've told you." Techno rushed out, breathing heavily.</p><p>At Techno's words, Wilbur closed his eyes tightly and breathed out in relief. "Okay. So you didn't kill anyone."</p><p>"That's what I keep tellin' you." Techno said.</p><p>"Well, sorry for freaking out! I just thought you've killed Jared and Chad." The Ravenclaw rushed out.</p><p>At the mention of the Slytherins, Wilbur felt a spark of anger ignite from his twin, "Chad? The blond fuck's name is Chad?" Techno asked angrily.</p><p>"Yeah. And calm down. You told me yourself that they're gone. And from how hard you went off on them last night, that'll be the last we'll see of them." Wilbur said, placating.</p><p>At Wilbur's words, Techno dropped back down on the bed, his head hitting the pillow with a dull thud. The pinkette raised both his arms to roughly wipe his face, his hands jostling the glasses perched on his nose.</p><p>Wilbur realized that he didn't notice when Techno let go of his hand.</p><p>"They're the reason why I brought up that conversation at the treehouse." Techno said.</p><p>Wilbur turned his head to look at his twin, who was staring at the ceiling. The pinkette sighed deeply before looking at him and continuing, "I saw 'em walkin' out of the castle last night, probably thinkin' that they got away with hurtin' you, and I realized that I wasn't jokin' when I told you what I said two years ago."</p><p>Wilbur froze at Techno's words, chill slowly creeping up his spine. "Techno. Last night, some assholes beat me up. And your response to that... is murder?" Wilbur asked incredulously.</p><p>Techno laughed humorlessly at Wilbur's words before answering, "Wilbur. You dont know how much I want to say, for your peace of mind, that I was just angry when I thought of killin' 'em. Well, I'm not angry now. And I still think that if I've killed the two of them, it's a good fuckin' thing. Two less vile and pathetic excuses of human beings in this world."</p><p>The words from the pinkette was cold and sure, making Wilbur shiver.</p><p>The Ravenclaw opened his mouth to say something when Techno continued, "Seein' you beaten up and bleedin' last night, the ugliest and the darkest parts of me wanted... violence. They demand... blood. I wanted them dead, Wil. I <em>want</em> them dead." The pinkette corrected.</p><p>Wilbur just stared at his twin, his mouth moving but no sound was coming out. He took a deep breath before he tried again, "What are... What are you fucking saying?" He asked, his voice shaky.</p><p>Techno ignored the question and continued, sitting up and rushing out, "That's not the first time I felt that, too. Remember you were late the first day of school because you stayed up, waitin' for me?" He asked his twin.</p><p>Wilbur just looked at Techno, speechless.</p><p>"You got mad at me 'cause you waited for me here all night before you fell asleep. You said you waited because you felt that you had to see me. You felt me get angry. That night, I nearly..." Techno cut himself off, taking a deep breath before he tried again.</p><p>"You weren't there when it happened but on my first night here, some of my younger schoolmates thought it was smart to bully Tommy and Tubbo." Techno growled out.</p><p>Wilbur immediately felt himself tense up, already dreading what his twin was going to say next.</p><p>"Phil arrived before I did something... irreversible. He made me stay in his office with Tommy while he dealt with the fuckin' assholes, he got them expelled. If he didn't come when he did, I dunno what I would've done. All I remembered that night was that I just wanted... blood. I wanted their blood." Techno confessed.</p><p>Wilbur just stared at his twin, who slowly raised a hand to move stray curls of hair away from the Ravenclaw's face before asking, "Do you understand what I'm tryin' to say to you, Wil?"</p><p>When Wilbur didn't answer, the pinkette continued, "Last night, you stopped me from killin' someone. But the thing is, you're just... delayin' the inevitable."</p><p>Wilbur looked looked away from his twin, moving like Techno's stare burned him. The Ravenclaw laid down on the bed again, closing his eyes tightly, refusing to look at the pinkette and heart hammering in his chest.</p><p>As he closed his eyes to take deep breaths, he felt Techno lay down close to him, take one of his clammy hands, and hold tight.</p><p>"As long as assholes like Jared and Chad, and those fuckers who touched Tommy and Tubbo walk, I'm not gonna think twice, Wil. I'm sorry. I'm so-"</p><p>"Stop. Just stop talking, Techno." Wilbur rushed out, eyes still closed.</p><p>Thankfully, Techno listened to his twin's request and remained quiet, just holding one of the Ravenclaw's hands.</p><p>Wilbur was shaking, overwhelmed with emotions he can't name. He knew that his twin felt it, too.</p><p>After a couple of minutes spent in silence, Techno spoke again, "Y'know... I completely understand if you're scared of me now, too." Although his twin's tone was accepting, it was tinged with something fragile and vulnerable at the same time.</p><p>Wilbur felt his heart ache at the words but he was still too overwhelmed to respond.</p><p>Instead of saying something, Wilbur kept his eyes closed and he continued to take long, deep, breaths.</p><p>It took a couple of long minutes, but Wilbur realized that he was finally calmer. He opened his eyes and looked beside him to see that Techno was gone. He was alone.</p><p>The Ravenclaw shot up off the bed, the sudden movement making him slightly dizzy. Wilbur powered through it and stood up, walking across the room to check the bathroom.</p><p>He pushed the door open and was relieved to see Techno standing over the sink, his long curtain of pink hair hiding his face.</p><p>Techo didn't move even after Wilbur walked in the small space of the bathroom.</p><p>"I thought you left me." Wilbur said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Techno just grunted in response, still not moving. Wilbur waited for more reactions from the pinkette but his twin was dead set on not giving anything else.</p><p>After a couple of seconds, Wilbur sighed loudly and sat down on the cold floor, leaning his back against the tub.</p><p>Techno still hasn't moved.</p><p>"Sit beside me, Techno." Wilbur said. The pinkette sighed at his request but didn't move.</p><p>"Please." The Ravenclaw begged.</p><p>Techno looked up at the ceiling, exhaling loudly, before taking two quick steps backwards, then sitting down. He rested his arms on the top of his knees, one arm wiping his face, which was turned away from Wilbur.</p><p>"What you said at the treehouse wasn't the only thing I remembered that night." The Ravenclaw prompted. Techno was still not looking his way but Wilbur was sure that his twin was listening.</p><p>"The two of us were sleeping. And Tommy woke us up. He was so upset. He was crying. I know you remember, Techno." Wilbur said. When the pinkette didn't respond, the Ravenclaw continued.</p><p>"Dad came home, badly wounded from a fight. And Tommy saw him. That's why he woke us up. Because he got scared. I got him up the treehouse to calm him down and get him to sleep and you... You talked to Dad." Wilbur said as he reached out to brush Techno's hair away from his face, placing the strands behind the pinkette's shoulders.</p><p>Techno finally raised his head to look at Wilbur. When he spoke, his voice was low and quiet, "He was hurt. He was chasin' this... fuckin' elitist who was usin' dark magic to expose magic among muggles."</p><p>"The guy was a famous wizard back then, too. What a fucking cunt." Wilbur said, shaking his head.</p><p>"Shitty thing is..." Techno started, "Phil had to stop after that. After seein' how scared Tommy got, old man probably realized he can't die yet 'cause he still had three young children to look after. Without Phil, they didn't catch the fucker. Guy's probably overseas by now, killin' more aurors."</p><p>The Ravenclaw felt his twin getting angry at the memory, so he flicked his twin on the forehead to get his attention. "Oi. I didn't bring this up to get you angry, dumbass." Wilbur said lightly.</p><p>"Then why did you?" Techno asked.</p><p>"To prove a point." The Ravenclaw answered. Techno just looked at him, confused.</p><p>"Your blood-thirst? It stems from you..." Wilbur said with a light shove at Techno's shoulder, "Being protective of us."</p><p>Techno raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out.</p><p>"Dad got hurt, you want to kill someone. Tommy and Tubbo got hurt, you want to see someone bleed. See where I'm going with this?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"So how am I gonna get scared of you? You're literally my safe space... personified." Wilbur said, gesturing vaguely at Techno's person.</p><p>The pinkette inhaled a gasp at Wilbur's words, speechless. A couple of seconds passed before Techno breathed out, looking away from his twin, who crowded the pinkette and said, "Oh you want to hug me so bad."</p><p>"Fuck off." Techno muttered, leaning away and hiding his flushing face from his twin.</p><p>"Techno, it's fine if you want a hug! I'm very generous with my hugs, you know." Wilbur said, with glee in his voice.</p><p>"Fuck off, Wil." The pinkette chuckled out.</p><p>"You know what, fine. I'm fucking off." Wilbur said, moving to back away.</p><p>"No, no. I'm kiddin'. I'm kiddin'." Techno said, grabbing the Ravenclaw's wrist and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"No." Wilbur stopped, pulling his wrist from Techno. "I want you to say, 'Wilbur, I want a hug.'" the Ravenclaw said with a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>"Nope. I've warned you about your hubris, Wilbur. Repeatedly. It'll be your downfall one day, I'm tellin' you." The pinkette told him, his voice serious.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up about hubris, nerd! Now say you want a hug from me." Wilbur demanded.</p><p>"No! I actually don't want a hug now. The moment's gone, you made it weird, and-" Techno listed off before he was interrupted by Wilbur getting up on his knees and grabbing him by the collar, saying "You better say you want a fucking hug from me Technoblade or I'm gonna be very fucking upset."</p><p>"Okay, okay, Merlin! I want a fuckin' hug, Wil!" Techno laughed out, hands raised defensively.</p><p>"I won!" Wilbur yelled out as he wrapped his arms around his twin, who hugged him back, chuckling.</p><p>As the twins hugged on the cold floor of the bathroom, the playful aura between them simmered down to something calmer, blanketing the two teens in comfortable silence.</p><p>"Y'know." Wilbur began as he let go of his twin to sit beside him. "I've been thinking about it. And I think you'd make a great auror."</p><p>Techno scoffed lightly, the sound echoing in the small room, before replying, "Where did that come from?"</p><p>"Well, think about it! Your combat abilities are already advanced for someone your age, you hunt so much you have heightened senses, which is fucking amazing, by the way." Wilbur said, looking at his twin before continuing, "And I don't know, I'm pretty sure you could win in a fight if you fought an actual auror now. That's how confident I am in your abilities." The Ravenclaw listed off.</p><p>"I don't know, I haven't really thought of what I'll do after quidditch." Techno said.</p><p>"And besides..." Wilbur began carefully, "If you're an auror, the people you're gonna kill are the lowest fucking scums of the earth." He said lightly.</p><p>The bathroom was quiet for a couple of seconds before Techno finally responded, "Is this your weird way of givin' me your blessin' to kill people?"</p><p>"No, you arsehole!" Wilbur laughed out, hitting Techno's shoulder.</p><p>"That's fucked up, Wilbur." Techno joked.</p><p>"Stop it, dumbass. Just think about it, okay? You being an auror. It makes sense." The Ravenclaw said.</p><p>"Huh." The pinkette said in response, looking thoughtful.</p><p>"Oh, I heard that." Wilbur said, gleefully.</p><p>"Heard what?" The pinkette replied.</p><p>"You just said in your head that you're gonna be just like Dad! That's fucking precious!" The Ravenclaw said, grinning widely.</p><p>"I-" The pinkette began before he was interrupted by Wilbur, who cried out, "Are you gonna fucking lie to me right now? I literally heard the words in your head, 'I'm gonna be just like Phil!' You sounded so excited! You're going soft on me, Techno! I'll tell everyone that behind that cold, scary, face, you're really just a huge softie!" The Ravenclaw rushed out.</p><p>Techno looked like he was going to respond, but thought better of it, just exhaling loudly as Wilbur laughed out, cackling.</p><p>"No one's gonna believe you, anyway." Techno mumbled.</p><p>Wilbur just laughed louder at the words, the sound of his melodic laugh bouncing off the walls of the small space of the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is almost over guys. thanks for your support and i hope you enjoy the story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sixth Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade begins his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter let's go</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fucking hell. See what you did? You woke Wilbur up!" Tommy yelled at Techno.</p><p>"Can you not hear yourself, nerd? It's not me, it's all your yellin'." The pinkette replied sharply.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, both of you. We have a couple of hours before we arrive at the school and I'm planning on spending every single fucking second sleeping, okay?" Wilbur grumbled out before laying his head back down on the pinkette's shoulder, closing his eyes again.</p><p>Techno raised his hand to hold Wilbur's head steady on his shoulder as the compartment sightly shook from the speed of the train.</p><p>"Bitch." Tommy retaliated in a quiet voice.</p><p>"Merlin help me." The pinkette whispered, looking up and sighing tiredly.</p><p>Tommy jumped when the compartment's door suddenly slid open.<br/>
<br/>
"Boys." Phil said in greeting. Wilbur looked up from Techno's shoulder at the blond's arrival.</p><p>"Dad." Tommy and Wilbur greeted back.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Wil?" The teacher asked the Ravenclaw, stepping in the small space of the compartment and ruffling Wilbur's hair.</p><p>"Hmm. My head hurts." The curly haired teen pouted, closing his eyes again and slumping heavier on Techno's side.</p><p>"It's your own damn fault for stayin' up all night, genius." Techno said without any heat.</p><p>"F'ck 'ff." Wilbur quipped back, his words muffled as he burrowed his face deeper on Techno's shoulder.</p><p>"He got too excited for today he didn't manage to get any sleep." Techno told his dad, who laughed out lightly.</p><p>"Sleep a little more, Wil. Tech, if he doesn't feel better after a nap, let me know." Phil told his eldest.</p><p>"Yep." Techno said with a nod.</p><p>Phil moved to leave the compartment when Tommy grabbed his arm, saying, "Have you seen Tubbo anywhere?"</p><p>"Is he not with you guys?" Phil asked.</p><p>"No. We didn't see each other at the station. He's also not at our spot in the train when I boarded." Tommy said, looking worried.</p><p>"I haven't seen Tubbo at all Toms. If I do, I'll tell him you're looking for him, okay? If you haven't found him by the time you arrive at the castle, let me know." Phil said.</p><p>The Gryffindor nodded in reply, saying, "Thanks, Dad."</p><p>"See you later, kids." Phil said as he left the compartment, closing the door on his way out.</p><p>Hearing the worry in his brother's voice, Techno said to the blond, "Do you want me to look for him?"</p><p>"Nah. The train's huge. He could be anywhere. He'll find me eventually." Tommy replied.</p><p>"But if he still hasn't appeared by the time we reach the school, will you help me look?" The blond added, looking at Techno pleadingly.</p><p>"Sure, Toms." Techno replied easily.</p><p>The blond looked relieved at the pinkette's reply. The Gryffindor closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window to sleep.</p><p>---</p><p>"WELCOME BACK TO HOGWARTS, TECHNOBLADE!" Wilbur, who was obviously feeling much better, yelled out the moment he and his brothers alighted the train.</p><p>"Shut up, idiot!" Techno whispered to him, looking around and face flushing in embarassment as he realized that Wilbur's obnoxious yelling made a crowd of students look at them.</p><p>"YEP! THE BLOOD GOD IS BACK AND THIS TIME, HE'S HERE TO STAY! THREE CHEERS FOR THE BLOOD GOD OF HOGWARTS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The Ravenclaw continued shouting from the top of his lungs, undeterred.</p><p>Wilbur saw Techno's face flush darker, horrified, as the crowd of students began to cheer: "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"</p><p>"I hate you so much." Techno told him as the pinkette held onto Wilbur and Tommy's arms, dragging them away from the crowd.</p><p>Wilbur just laughed at his twin, who looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.</p><p>However, before the pinkette managed to drag his brothers away from the platform, Tommy pulled his arm back from Techno's hold.</p><p>"I'm not leaving this platform without Tubbo." The blond said worriedly.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, Toms. I'll look for Tubbo. We won't leave without him." Techno said to their youngest brother.</p><p>"Wil, stay with him. I'll be back." The pinkette told the Ravenclaw as he walked backwards to the direction of the train, before turning around and walking away.</p><p>"Okay, Tech!" Wilbur shouted back, holding onto the blond's shoulders comfortingly.</p><p>As the two brothers watched Techno disappear in the crowd, an arm snaked from behind Wilbur to tap Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"Hi Tommy!" Tubbo greeted out with a small wave.</p><p>"Tubbo!" Tommy replied, hugging his friend tight. "Where the fuck have you been! I've been worried sick!"</p><p>"I know! I'm so sorry, big man!" Tubbo replied, hugging back.</p><p>"Techno went back to the train to look for you. Where have you been?" Wilbur asked the Gryffindor.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, guys. I was on my way to our usual compartment but I found this student who was alone. And he looked so nervous and he looked terrified and I felt so bad for him!" The brunet rushed out.</p><p>"I led him to an empty compartment and stayed with him the whole ride to calm him down. He's our age, too, Tommy! Oh, there he is! New kid, over here!" Tubbo called out, looking behind the brothers.</p><p>Wilbur looked behind him to see a young, nervous-looking student jump up in surprise before looking their way.</p><p>"Oh, it's you." The student said in response before approaching them. As the student got nearer, Wilbur was surprised to see that the newcomer was almost as tall as him. The student also had black and white hair that was divided in the middle.</p><p>When the student finally reached them, Wilbur was shocked to see that the he had different colors in each eye: neon green on the left, red on the right.</p><p>"Whoa. Nice eyes." Wilbur said in lieu of a greeting.</p><p>"Oh. Thank you. That's nice of you to say." The student said in response. Although his voice had a clear, sharp tone when he replied, the Ravenclaw noticed that the newcomer refused to look in his eyes.</p><p>Another thing Wilbur noticed was how the student slouched in on himself, like he was making himself smaller than he actually were. He also kept his distance from the three of them, wringing his long fingers while his left foot tapped in place restlessly.</p><p>The Ravenclaw immediately decided to tone down his dramatics, just not to overwhelm the anxious boy.</p><p>"I'm such an idiot. I just realized that we didn't introduce ourselves at the train. I'm Tubbo, this is my bestfriend Tommy and his older brother, Wilbur." Tubbo said, gesturing to him and Tommy.</p><p>At the Gryffindor's words, the new student suddenly paled. "Wait. Wilbur and Tommy?" The young student repeated, his tone suddenly filled with dread.</p><p>Before Wilbur managed to ask what's wrong, he was interrupted when Techno reappeared, slipping between him and Tommy to grab Tubbo.</p><p>"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" The pinkette asked worriedly.</p><p>"Sorry! I'm sorry for worrying you guys! But I made a new friend!" Tubbo said proudly, gesturing to where the new student was standing.</p><p>As the four teens looked at the tall newcomer, the student jumped slightly, before rushing out, "I... um. I have to go. My friends are looking for me. Bye!"</p><p>Then he moved to walk away, long legs striding awkwardly. But before he managed to get away, Techno's arm shot out, making Wilbur jump in surprise. The pinkette caught the back of the tall student's robes.</p><p>"Did you follow me here, Ranboo?!" Techno asked incredulously.</p><p>The tall student slowly turned around, looking at the ground, before finally looking up and saying in a small voice, "Yes."</p><p>Wilbur saw his twin's jaw drop in shock.</p><p>"I'm so, so, sorry, Techno. When you told me you'll transfer, I know I can't stay at Durmstrang! The students there are scary! They scare me! I can't handle them alone!" The student repeated, wringing his hands again.</p><p>"Wait, wait." Tommy said, "You're from Durmstrang and you followed my brother here? That's crazy!" He laughed out. "You have a fan, Techno!"</p><p>Wilbur looked at Techno, who's just looking at the new student like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Ravenclaw felt surprise emanating from his twin, but under that, Wilbur felt that Techno was... pleased.</p><p>And the pleased emotion from his twin made Wilbur remember.</p><p>"Wait a second. He's not a fan." The Ravenclaw said. "Tall, weird name, nice eyes... You're the child Techno adopted to the Durmstrang quidditch team two years ago!" Wilbur rushed out, pointing at the student.</p><p>"I did not adopt a ch-" Techno began but Wilbur interrupted him, "Yes you did. You wrote to me about adopting a first-year two years ago. How can you deny it when the child is right here. He followed you here." The Ravenclaw said, gesturing to the new student.</p><p>The twins looked at the child in question, who was nervously looking at the two of them, blinking owlishly. He said, "I understand if this is too weird for you guys."</p><p>"This is not weird at all! Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Wilbur." The Ravenclaw said with a smile, taking a step toward the new student, offering a hand.</p><p>"Oh yes. The potions genius. I'm Ranboo." The newcomer introduced, shaking Wilbur's hand.</p><p>Wilbur's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Ranboo's words. "Potions genius, huh." He repeated, looking at his twin, who was refusing to look back at him and was acting like he heard nothing.</p><p>"Oh yes. Techno doesn't shut up about you guys. During practice, he's always talking about his genius brother and his other brother who always challenges mean students to a duel because he's just that brave." Ranboo rushed out with a grin.</p><p>"Does he now?" Tommy asked, his eyes shining brightly.</p><p>"Yep." Ranboo responded, nodding.</p><p>"Ranboo, you can stop talkin' now." Techno said, his face slightly flushed.</p><p>"Okay, Techno." The tall student replied, nodding again.</p><p>"No, no, no. Don't listen to him, Ranboo." Wilbur said, slowly wrapping an arm around the student's shoulder. Ranboo just let the Ravenclaw hang onto him. "Keep talking. What does Techno say to his scary, Durmstrang friends about us?"</p><p>"Wilbur, don't even think about manipulatin' that kid. His moral backbone needs workin'." Techno said, pulling him away from Ranboo.</p><p>"That is true, actually. I used to to tell Techno that I had a moral backbone of a chocolate eclair." The young student told Wilbur, who snorted at the joke.</p><p>"Well then, Ranboo. Exposure to Tommyinnit is definitely what you need." Tubbo said from beside Tommy, who just laughed out and dragged Tubbo toward the direction of the boats.</p><p>"Come on, Ranboo! You'll ride with the big boys!" Tommy yelled out to the tall student, who was trailing after the pair.</p><p>"Great. There's three of them now!" Techno told Wilbur loudly, who was walking ahead of him.</p><p>"Stop pretending you're not pleased, I can hear the fondness in your voice!" The Ravenclaw teased before looking behind him and saying, "Quit dawdling and follow me, slowpoke!"</p><p>Wilbur heard Techno chuckle before running to catch up and shouting, "To the end of the world, Wil!"</p><p>The Ravenclaw laughed out at the ridiculous display as the pinkette reached him. A couple of students looked their way at Techno's voice.</p><p>After Wilbur's laughing fit passed, Techno wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulder and repeated in a much softer tone, "To the end of the world."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for the support! I hoped you like the story! </p><p>I cannot believe i managed to write a 20k-story about block men. i am so starved of sbi content i created content myself. Anyway this is for all of us who just wants some sbi crumbs since the fandom really doesn't have enough.</p><p>share it on twitter pls. as technoblade always says, "i need clout."</p><p>anyway. Thanks again! Hoping to write more sbi x harry potter in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>